


Courage To Make Love Known

by AriadneJoly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jedi Academy (Star Wars), Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Inspired by Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), M/M, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Reylo AU Week, Slow Burn Rey/Ben Solo, Spoilers for Star Wars: Bloodline, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneJoly/pseuds/AriadneJoly
Summary: Ben and Rey are falling in love, even though relationships between students are forbidden at Luke's Jedi Academy. Ben is struggling with the dark side as he trains to become a Jedi Master. Tension and passion rises. How can Ben and Rey stay together when it seems everything is against them?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 71





	1. A Night of Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey’s age gap in this story is three years, instead of ten.
> 
> There are some canon ideas/scenarios, but many things are not entirely faithful. For example, there are many more students at Luke's Jedi Temple than in The Rise of Kylo Ren comics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a comment. This is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited to share with you!

_Finally_ , Rey thought.

She watched as nightfall approached and the sky darkened. Students retreated to their huts and prepared for bed. When the hour grew late and she could no longer hear anyone walking outside, she slipped into the dark and masked her Force presence as she passed other student’s huts. The breeze and the cool feeling of the grass between her toes felt exhilarating. Her breathing hitched with excitement as she made her way down the gently sloping hill to him. His was the very last hut before the cliff jutted down to the beach where they trained.

She could just make out the ocean, the calm waters a dark black. They had been right to wait for a new moon before ever trying to sneak around. The darkness protected their secret. She could see Ben anxiously peering out into the night, his head poking out from his barely opened door. Her heart and her pace quickened.

———

He couldn’t see or sense Rey, which was good, but not so good since he had no idea when she might be able to slip away and come to him. He was keyed up, muscles tight and sore from the day’s training. But the loss of sleep, the butterflies he felt in the pit of his stomach, it was all worth it to hold her in his arms.

Suddenly, she flew around the corner of his hut. His heart gave a start, but his body had reacted instinctively. He moved out of the way and opened the door wider for her to enter. She slipped in silently. He shut the hut door gently and then turned to look at her.

A lone candle was lit in his hut, the soft orange glow lighting her creamy skin. They were suddenly both nervous. He looked down to see Rey’s hands twisting together in anticipation. He took a tentative step toward her, arms reaching out, and she seemed to relax and eagerly moved forward to meet him. He folded his arms around her and held her close to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. His eyes closed, savoring this moment that had seemed like it would never come. Now that it had, he was a bundle of nerves, and his mind seemed to go blank, like he hadn’t thought past this moment.

Sure, the Jedi students could hug each other, but it was a fleeting moment and always in public. There was nothing in their daily lives that could afford them a moment like this.

Rey’s eyes closed and she melted against him, feeling content and safe. This was a sensation she’d never experienced before. Coming from Jakku where no one ever touched or held her. And then she went straight into Jedi training where it was all combat training, solitary meditation, or studying. Being held was the best feeling in the world, and she never wanted this to end.

“I’m glad you’re here” Ben murmured into her hair. He pulled back and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Her Force signature all but sang with joy, and her eyes held an eager shyness.

“Me too,” she purred.

She tilted her head up more, looking at his lips, and back at him. He felt like his stomach was doing backflips and his breathing was shallow. He cradled her neck with his right hand and his left palm pressed flat against the small of her back. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and arms tightened around him, gently squeezing in delight. He realized he had stopped breathing altogether, ablaze with this feeling like he was flying a barrel roll in the Falcon. When he pulled back he took a deep breath and released it shakily.

That was her first kiss. His first kiss. She marveled at the feeling, the zinging current she felt on her lips even after the kiss was over. He looked at her to check in, eyebrows lifting in a question if he should continue.

She gave a small smile and whispered a command: “Kiss me.”

He brought his head down, finding her warm lips. His hair fell and tickled her cheeks. She reached up with one hand to run her fingers through his midnight hair. Another kiss. And another. Each gentle and slow. She breathed in his scent, wood and musk and spring soap. She reached up to wrap an arm around his neck and their kiss deepened. He held her tightly against him and she felt like she would burst with happiness. _More_ she thought. _I want more._

Rey tentatively parted her lips and Ben felt her sweet breath on his face. She pulled him to her and gently licked his lips. He quivered and eagerly responded, meeting her tongue with his. She felt so warm and soft against him, her scent of mint and sweetgrass entering his mouth as their tongues explored each other. He had to breakaway to gasp for breath. He stood upright and her hands fell to his chest. He placed both hands on her cheeks, breathing deep and desperate to continue.

“Let’s lay down?” Rey suggested, cheeks flush and eyes bright.

“Yes.” Was all Ben could manage.

At the foot of his sleeping mat was his desk, littered with calligraphy ink, paper, and pens. The lone candle flickered merrily, illuminating his beautiful handwriting.  
Ben bit his lip nervously, watching her admire his space. She turned to look back at him and smiled. He smiled in return and kneeled upon his sleeping mat, guiding her down to him. He placed the blankets over them both. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Rey felt herself trembling, and decided to make small talk to calm herself. 

“What’s Chandrila like?” she asked quietly. She’d asked him this dozens of times, but he always humored her. She loved hearing him recount happier childhood memories. She reached for him under their blanket, hand upon his chest.

Ben smiled and reached for her waist. “The world itself is beautiful. Made up of your favorites colors, green and blue.” Rey smiled shyly and took his hand in hers. “There’s hills and seas, and the weather is mild. Nothing like the winter rainstorms here,” he mused. “It’s a peaceful place.” Then, he sighed. “The people in the capital are consumed with their need to be the smartest, the most proper. They’re judgmental. It’s… not easy to make friends or a real connection.” His face scrunched with dislike at the memories as he looked up at the ceiling of his hut. He looked down and met her gaze again. “It’s a relief to be away from that scrutiny. But I loved picking grappaberries in the city vineyards. Elsie would take me there, sometimes.”

“Your nanny droid,” Rey murmured, already knowing of the primary caretaker from his childhood.

“Yes,” Ben replied. “And Beex. He cooked the best Colla sauce. And the best caf,” Ben added, smiling.

He was tracing patterns on her back with his fingers and she ached to be nearer. She nudged his arm and he pulled it up around her shoulder. Now she was within his full embrace, breathing him in deeply as he pulled her close. Her toes tickled at his shins and she smiled. She nuzzled his nose with hers.

“And now?” She breathed.

“Mmm?” He murmured. He was lost in her eyes, unable to make sense of what she was asking.

“How do you like being here?” Rey asked, half teasing. They’d discussed this many times too in their three years of schooling.

“Meditation has been difficult lately,” Ben mused.

“Why?” She asked surprised.

“Because I always get distracted thinking of you.” He grinned and looked down at their bodies flush against one another. “Thinking of this. Being with you.” He caressed her cheek.

Now she blushed, moving in to kiss him. He responded gladly, taking her bottom lip between his and tracing his tongue across it. He felt her back arch towards him and his body grew flush with heat. Lying in a bed together certainly heightened the sensuality of the experience, he thought.

The kiss deepened, and they both were gasping for breath when they could manage. Sometimes they were clumsy and knocked their teeth against each other. But after several minutes of practice, they seemed to find a rhythm.

Ben’s hand wandered down to her thigh and hitched her leg over his. She let out a soft moan into his mouth. His felt his erection pressed tightly against his pants. His wide hand squeezed her thigh, moving up—but he took pause. His lips slowed and he drew back his head.

“What’s wrong?” Rey said breathlessly.

“I don’t want to move too fast” he uttered meekly. “I want you to be comfortable. I don’t want you to regret this.” There he was, looking down again, like he was ashamed or unworthy.

“Ben.” She whispered. He eventually looked up solemnly. “I have wanted this— you. For a long time. I know you can feel that.” She placed his hand on her heart. He could feel her energy signature alight with peace and joy. A calmness, and a sense of belonging.

Ben agonized that he hadn’t known this sooner. Sometimes when they were together in classes or training, he’d felt her presence in the Force— a sense of longing. But he had never guessed it was longing for _him_. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

“I feel safe with you,” she said simply. It was the highest of compliments, coming from her. He leaned into her touch. “I’d been alone for so long…” she started, suddenly emotional.  
Ben’s forehead crumpled with pain as he watched her eyes fill with tears. He reached up to brush her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. She pressed on, determined to finish her thought. “The day I saw you on Jakku with Master Luke… You were so kind to me.” She brushed a tear away quickly that had fallen. “I’m so grateful we met, and Master Luke took me in.” She took a deep breath, calming the overwhelming emotions of this new experience, of confessing her love to the boy who’d helped save her life. “I’ve never felt more at home with anyone but you,” she finished quietly.

Ben recalled the day Rey came into his life, his memory flashing with images of the blazing sun and sand dunes. A scrawny girl in the marketplace of Niima Outpost who kept meeting his eye as she flitted around, following them from a distance along a different row of shops in the marketplace. Luke had taken Ben on this trip to pick up a rare piece of equipment needed to repair a failing circuit in R2-D2’s system. The droid design had fallen out of style and been phased out long ago, but that hadn’t stopped Luke from going to a junkyard like Jakku to help his friend. He was negotiating a price with Unkar Plutt when Ben turned in surprise to see Rey right next to him, staring intently. A sun-weathered girl of 15. She had looked at him like he was familiar, but she couldn’t describe how. She’d never seen him before but she _felt it._

That was three years ago.

Ben smiled at the memory “You were positively feral” he teased, kissing her forehead. She poked a finger between his ribs and he squirmed, laughing softly. He looked at her endearingly, his thumb caressing her lips.

“My cyar’ika” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her once more. “I’ll never let you be alone again.” And now her tears fell in earnest. She buried her head in his chest, holding him tightly against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar'ika-Mando'a (Mandalorian) word meaning darling, beloved, or sweetheart. Seasoned Reylo fic readers know this, I'm sure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who've read and left comments for the first chapter! This second chapter is much more chaste, but the smut is coming soooon. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to leave feedback in the comments below!

They lay together, dozing in and out of sleep, and caressing one another until dawn approached. Ben nudged her awake with gentle kisses to her jaw and throat. 

“Rey, it’s time to go.” She stirred and let out a small whimper in protest. He smiled, but the dark was quickly waning. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” he murmured against her skin. She sighed, and started to get up. 

“Next time, you come to my hut so _I_ can sleep in,” she grumbled. She pushed the blankets off and sat up, slowly. 

“Oh, you want Tiya to suffer through watching us kiss and talk all night?” Ben teased. Rey’s heart was aflutter, imagining future nights like this one. 

“She was okay with my sneaking out and covering for me,” Rey shrugged jokingly. She got to her feet and stretched, stepping aside so Ben could get up in the cramped space. He enfolded her in his arms for the last time. They felt each other’s sadness as the day’s work would mostly keep them apart. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast, okay? Try to get a bit more sleep first,” he whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead. She nodded, pulling away sleepily. He opened his door for her and watched her tiptoe out of sight. 

As she walked to her own hut, she couldn’t stop her mind from replaying last night. All those kisses, the way he called her _my darling_. “Cyar’ika,” she whispered, feeling the words on her own tongue. She smiled to herself, and edged into her hut as quietly as she could. She yanked on her boots to warm up her toes. She dove under her blanket and Tiya stirred in the opposite corner. 

“How was it?” Tiya asked, her speech sleepy and garbled. 

“Amazing,” Rey replied, eyes closed and smile on her face. 

———

It seemed like seconds later Tiya was shaking her awake. 

“Rey, come on, we’re late,” Tiya groaned. Rey was groggy beyond reason, but moved to get out of bed. 

“Coming,” she said, eyes halfway shut. She yanked on another sweater before they rushed up the hill to the refectory. 

Ben met her eyes the moment she walked in, and relief swept over his face. He was already halfway through his bowl of boiled mealgrain and had been anxiously watching the doors for her arrival. Meals were their only time together during the day. He and other Jedi Knights had a different training rotation than Rey’s Apprentice class. He watched Rey dash to grab her own bowl of mealgrain, toast, and jogan fruit. She was flush and breathless when she sat next to him, a casual distance away. 

“Jate vaar’tuur!” She spoke Mandalorian shyly at him. It was one of the few languages she had not been familiar with before coming to the Jedi Academy, but she’d always enjoyed linguistics and seemed to have a knack for picking them up quickly. No other students bothered to learn this nearly dead language, but Ben was ever the historian. He studied ancient Jedi theory, and learned Mando’a, simply because he appreciated the beauty of it. He sometimes tutored her in the library, another brief moment of time they could be together, though still in view of other students. 

“Good morning to you too,” he grinned warmly. 

He watched her dig into her food with reckless abandon, her usual style. 

She’d eaten herself sick for weeks when she first came. Eventually, she finally leveled out, trusting that there would be food tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. But she still scarfed food, barely chewing. Ben adored her lack of manners at the dining table. It was quite a refreshing change from all the stuffy political dinners he’d experienced while growing up. He was always looking to find some new food for her to try when he was off planet, delighting in her experience. He wanted to show her the entire galaxy, all the foods, all the mountains and oceans and whatever else lay beyond what little she’d seen.

“How did you sleep?” He teased. 

“It was a great night with very little sleep,” she mused, chewing her toast. “Worth it.” 

Tiya joined them across the table and dug in. Students were already leaving to get an early start training down at the beach or meditating on the hill. The padawans were already in the library. Droids busied themselves cleaning up the nearby tables. 

“Thank you, Tiya, for your discretion.” Ben said quietly. Tiya shrugged and gulped down juice. 

“Can we count on your help again tonight?”

Rey blushed, surprised, and looked to see Tiya’s reaction. 

“Sure, no problem,” she said easily. 

Ben nodded and then smiled at Rey. There were only droids in the immediate area, and so their hands found each other and intertwined under the table. Ben’s attention flickered to the person walking into the hall— Master Luke. Ben immediately broke apart their hands and focused on his breakfast. He took his last bite and stood up from the table. 

“Good morning, Tiya, Rey, Ben.” Luke nodded at each of them. “Ben, would you meet me on the beach and assist with today’s lesson for the Apprentice class?”

Rey nearly choked on Tiya’s juice that she’d stolen a swig of. Tiya rolled her eyes. Ben nodded to his uncle and said, “Of course. What can I help with?” 

“I’d like them to see your Juyo form and practice their Ataru form with you while I observe.” 

“Very well, Master Skywalker.” Ben nodded again. He took his leave, dropping off his bowl in the disposal bin. 

“Running late, ladies?” Luke asked. 

“We’re on our way, Master” Rey said, cramming the last bit of jogan fruit in her mouth. 

Luke left and the girls dumped their waste in the bin. A droid hummed behind them to wipe down their table. 

“Lucky for you,” Tiya said, tickling Rey’s side. “You get to watch your boyfriend fight!” 

“Tiya!” Rey hissed, looking around anxiously. They grabbed their sparring sticks at their hut and walked down to the beach. “He’s not my boyfriend,” she muttered finally, sure that no one could overhear.

“Then what are you?” Tiya asked.

“I don’t know,” Rey said simply. “We just… belong to each other.” Tiya groaned at the sappy way Rey’s eyes glazed over. 

“He’ll be a master soon. What will he do after that?” Tiya asked. 

“I don’t know,” Rey repeated, slowly. It had only just occurred to her that there might be even _more_ of a separation between them than just sleep and classes. They could be galaxies apart. When _would_ she see him again if he decided to work and travel elsewhere? Her anxiety gnawed on her in a way she couldn’t quite shake. 

But then, there he was, stretching on the beach, preparing for her class. She watched his lithe form as he slowly maneuvered his sparring stick. Rey also noticed the other students on the beach, watching him with awed reverence. Ben had just turned 22, and was a scholar in the different forms of lightsaber combat, more than any of the other Knights. Rey and Tiya arrived at the sandy beach and took their place amongst 7 other students, ages ranging from 16-19. Rey pulled her hair up into a bun to keep it out of her face. The class settled and a hush fell over the students as Luke and Ben stepped up to begin.

“Today, we begin learning to block against Juyo form,” Luke said. “Also called the ferocity form, it is the most aggressive and dangerous style of combat. It provokes anger and negative emotions. It is a barrage of assault, an onslaught that requires drawing upon the Force for every strike. For this reason, it is a dangerous fighting method; one that can bring the user perilously close to the dark side.” Luke paced a few steps as he continued. 

“Our goal is to recognize this style of fighting, and break the form, forcing your enemy to adopt a different style. You must find an opening to strike or compromise their accuracy.” Luke gestured to Ben who looked out at the students, catching Rey’s eye but maintaining an impassive expression. 

“Ben has experience studying Juyo, and can help you find the weak spots that cause your enemy to slip up, and make the wrong move.” 

Luke bowed his head and waved his hand to give Ben a turn to speak. 

Ben began speaking, his baritone voice overpowering the clash of waves from the nearby ocean. “Once your enemy falls into a rhythm of Juyo, they’ll be drawing on the Force and won’t be depleted of energy, despite the bombardment of strikes. You’ll want to end the fight as quickly as possible, rather than try to outlast them. The best way to achieve this is using Ataru form. With an acrobatic style of combat, you’ll be defending against incoming projectiles, like a merciless lightsaber.” 

Ben was solemn, focused, in his element. Rey watched with fascination as he moved his body slowly, so students could follow along and mirror him in Ataru form. Rey was a step behind everyone else because she was trying to pay attention to the lesson, and yet enamored with watching Ben. 

“If you can manage, move to a wide open space, so you can jump and move without a pattern, so they’ll be forced to chase you in order to strike.” He motioned for the 16 year old boy Atreyu to come forward to demonstrate. Atreyu looked determined but very small next to Ben’s tall form. Ben gave a nod, and began a slow motion Juyo attack, encouraging Atreyu’s next moves. “Good. Now jump back as I spin to strike across…” 

The students watched, eagerly awaiting their turn. Rey lined up to go after Kesi and Deng, and she felt excited. She and Ben rarely got to spar— only when all the students combined for group lessons, and Knights served as tutors to all Padawans and Apprentices. 

She’d had more fighting experience than most her age, but that was a necessary skill to survive Jakku. Many of these students knew what it was to have a cozy home with parents who fed them and tucked them in at night until they came here to train. Rey had only ever known the blazing heat and the ferocity of self-preservation. 

Master Luke and Ben had taught her to refine her fighting to be less animalistic, and more pragmatic. But they couldn’t deny that in a sparring match, she often won out because of her ability to predict the opponent’s moves and improvise spontaneously, leaving her victorious. Ben knew her fighting style best, though, and knew how to read her in a way others couldn’t. 

Her turn came. They too started slowly, but as Rey was the fourth to practice, she’d seen three others fight and had taken mental notes on how to move. Soon enough, she and Ben were hitting harder and moving faster than previous students. Ben grinned at her. He loved to push her, to see her excel. 

The students and Luke watched them as their fighting styles drew them close together and then apart, again and again. Their chemistry was undeniable, and they lost themselves in each others moves, forgetting their audience. Their bodies synched together in perfect unison, as if they could read each other’s minds. When they struck each other’s sparring stick, an energy seemed to reverberate around them, powerful and raw.

Luke eventually cleared his throat and stepped in. “Let’s move on. Voe, your turn.”

Rey stepped back, panting. Ben composed himself and reset for another student. She peeled off her extra sweater and redid her messy bun that had come loose in their sparring. After each student had a turn with Ben, Luke smiled and encouraged students to pair up and practice Ataru form. 

“Master Skywalker?” Tiya asked. “Why only practice Ataru and not Juyo?”

“As I said before, Juyo is a dangerous form that gives way to the dark side. The rage required to keep up the onslaught causes the user to become aggressive and unpredictable. In fact, this form was eventually banned by the Jedi High Council long ago. But it’s important to remember history and study it. If we did not do so, we would be ill-equipped to fight against an enemy who has done the work. If we don’t know our history, we are doomed to make the same mistakes.” This was one of Luke’s most repeated ideologies, each student had heard it a dozen times before.

“Ben has studied Juyo from a historical point of view, not as a choice way to enter combat.”

Students nodded and turned to partner up. 

Ben watched them, pleased with their progress. Luke put a hand on his arm and guided him to the edge of the beach for privacy.

“Can I see you after dinner?” He asked. 

“Yes sir,” Ben said. It was an unusual request. Normally when he needed Ben’s help off-planet he told him outright. 

Luke only gave a small smile and excused Ben to his own class. Ben ascended the cliff side stairs, wondering what their meeting could be. When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down the short cliffside and watched Rey another minute more as she spun and stretched her body to strike. He pulled himself away with the promise of seeing her again tonight.

As Ben hiked the well worn dirt path to his own class, he recalled the memory of seeing Rey for the first time.

Ben had sensed the Force in her right away— like it had been bursting to awaken within her. Luke noticed too, and had cut off negotiations with Unkar Plutt for the droid part, instead inquiring about the young girl looking at them peculiarly, an arm’s length away. She later said she’d been drawn to them, their Force energy.

Luke took her aside and asked if she’d ever like to leave Jakku and start a new life. She’d been hesitant at first. Some part of her wanted to believe that someone was coming back for her, to rescue her from this wasteland. Ben had sensed her hesitation, but saw in her eyes that she was leaping at the chance to say yes to them. 

And finally, she did say yes. There was something about the way she looked at Ben. The way the Force seemed to swirl and magnify when they were together. Luke sensed it too, but couldn’t understand the strange, swelling phenomenon. He only knew that Rey seemed destined for a life outside of this one. So they’d rescued her.

Unkar Plutt, seeing their affinity for Rey, tried to demand an outrageous price for her freedom. Luke explained that while he knew Rey was worth more than any number, it still wasn’t exactly a fair bargain. Plutt wouldn’t budge, until Luke pointed out the jar of exotic and very illegal spice within Plutt’s office that he’d forgotten to hide before Luke’s arrival. Outraged, Plutt tried to deny it, but there’s no lying to a Jedi. Luke made a deal for R2-D2’s droid part, and Rey’s freedom from slavery for a nominal fee. In exchange, Luke would forget about the spice, leaving Plutt fuming but agreeing through gritted teeth. 

When she first came here, to the Jedi academy, Ben was her only friend. She was not eager to trust anyone, and didn’t understand much about socializing with others. Her life on Jakku had been purely transactional— she worked alone all day and traded goods for sustenance. When she did work directly under the oaf Plutt, he’d only given her orders, and beat her when she made a mistake. Since then, she had worked hard, with his help, to understand what it meant to have friends, connections, and allies. To trust others. 

He and Luke had followed Rey to her makeshift AT-AT home to help her pack the very few items she owned so they could leave. Ben had been shaken to his core seeing her home. He had always hated that slavery still existed in the galaxy after thousands of years. But seeing it on this microlevel—seeing a young woman who had been sold into slavery at five years old, spending a decade living alone, broke something in him. It made him angry. He saw the notches on the walls. Thousands of ticks to mark her banishment here. The small doll she’d made to look like a pilot. The precious, dried rose on her makeshift table. He saw the way she’d tried to give herself something of beauty to look at. Ben felt forever bonded to this girl. He felt protective over her. 

_I will show her what it’s like to be loved every day,_ he swore.

———

When Ben rejoined his own class, they had moved on from meditation and were en route to the library to study. He fell in line with Tai and Hennix, explaining his absence because of his assignment to help the Apprentice class. 

“Yeah, you just love being teacher’s pet, don’t you Solo?” Sneered a voice behind them. It was Gaven.

“It sure beats being second best all the time, right?” Ben said casually. Gaven’s face curved down and he stalked away, fists clenched.

Tai sighed. “Must you goad him on like that?”

“He’s his own worst enemy. And he started it,” Ben retorted. Gaven had always been jealous of Ben’s natural abilities in the Force. He also hated that Ben was a Skywalker. To him, it proved your bloodline determined how powerful you were—or could become. 

“I’m not special,” Ben insisted. “If Gaven would just open his mind and let go of his ego, he might prove to be better than me.” Tai shrugged grimly as they turned into the library. 

They picked their usual corner, Gaven glaring at them from across the room. Ben ignored him and opened a book on the Clone Wars. He had studied as much as he could from this era, taking great interest in the achievements of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his namesake and his uncle’s first mentor. But there was little mention of him in the official history texts. Ben supposed it was because after the Jedi were wiped out, there was no one left to write their stories. 

What little did remain was written in these books. They mentioned Obi-Wan and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Luke had explained that his grandfather Anakin had died during Order 66, and his grandmother soon after. Ben still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his family had played such an important role in the galaxy’s history. He was the third generation of Jedi, his predecessors having fought in the Clone Wars and abolishing the Empire. It often left Ben feeling small and insignificant. 

The missions when he had helped Luke were practically child’s play. There was never any danger when they sought out holocrons or other ancient Jedi temple relics. Ben wondered when, if ever, he could contribute a legacy as great as the Skywalkers before him. He also wondered if he even wanted to.

———

The rest of Ben’s day passed by in a blur. He let himself go on autopilot for the day, too enamored with memories of kissing Rey the night before to care much what food was put in front of him or what work they did. 

“You okay?” Hennix asked him at dinner. “Your eyes look glazed over.” 

“I’m fine.” Ben moved his spoon around the last of his orxtle stew. “Just thinking I guess.” He changed the subject. “I have a meeting with Master Luke after this. I better get going.” He got up from the table. 

He didn’t want further questions from his classmates, and didn’t want to lie to them either. It was a well understood rule that you do not entangle yourself in relationships at the academy. To do so would cause a loss of focus and a gap in your training. He already felt guilty enough about Rey losing sleep last night, but they’d so rarely had a moment alone. Their longing for each other had reached a pinnacle in the last several weeks, and it seemed that this was the only way to be together—in secret. 

Ben walked slowly to Master Luke’s meeting, eager for night to come, and for Rey to join him in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention that in this alternate universe, there is no Snoke. No voices in Ben's head. Just his love for Rey that's pulling him in two different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're building *tension*
> 
> Some of the plot really opened up to me while I was doing dishes so I guess it's another incentive to keep up with chores! 
> 
> As always, feedback is so appreciated, so leave a comment below! Thank you so much for reading!

“Hey Artoo” Ben said, cheerfully. 

R2-D2 chirped excitedly and announced Ben’s arrival to Luke, who looked up from his datapad. 

“Come in Ben,” he said, sounding formal. 

Ben took a seat across from him at the table. R2-D2 strolled out merrily and left them alone. 

Luke’s voice was solemn. “I have reason to believe that you and Rey are developing romantic feelings for one another.”

Well, so much for secrecy.

Luke spoke again before Ben could deny it. “I understand how much she means to you, but I must uphold the rules about dating, even for my own nephew.” 

What choice did Ben have? Luke knew him better than his own parents at this point, and could always sense when he was lying. Ben chose a different tactic of defense.

“Master Luke, I can assure you that we both take our studies seriously and want nothing to jeopardize that. We both agree that schooling remains at the top of our priorities.” 

“It’s not just that, Ben. You’re a Jedi Knight, about to become a master. You will have a level of responsibility that far exceeds her understanding. Entangling in a romance can have serious consequences on the abilities of a Jedi Master and his oath to the people of the galaxy.”

“I _know_ all of this.” Ben tried to say with a calm passiveness. “And I can assure you there will be no problem.”

“You can’t guarantee that, kid.” Luke said sadly. “Sometimes things happen that are out of your control. Feelings change and getting your heart broken only clouds the mind with selfish thoughts and actions.”

Ben hated the way Luke talked down to him. The way Luke didn’t understand the bond Rey and he shared. 

Luke continued. “I don’t want to withhold your ranking of Master but if you become too distracted—” 

“You would stop me?” Ben’s outward temper began to rise. I’m only months away, and you would hold this over my head as… a threat?”

Luke’s tone sharpened. “Things are never as simple as you think they’ll be. I know that you feel some sort of connection with Rey, but you’re so close to starting your life—“ 

“She’s part of my life. One of the best parts,” he argued. 

“So what, you’re going to become a Master and then wait around for her to graduate?”

“Oh, you know she should be much more advanced than she is, she’s more intuitive and faster than anyone you’ve ever seen.” Ben spat back. 

“That’s not the point.” Luke folded his hands on the table in front of him. 

“Isn’t it?” Ben retorted. “You’re always saying it’s not the time spent at the academy, it’s the skill acquired. Or does that rule not apply to Rey?”

Luke bowed his head, thinking before his next statement. “I had hoped that keeping you two more separated would keep this from happening.” He said tentatively. 

Ben was about to start shouting when Luke continued.

“I know that there’s some connection between you, and for three years I’ve researched, I’ve tried to find it. I feel like it’s on the tip of my tongue, but I don’t know why you’re bonded,” he said quietly. 

“What does that have to do with the rank of Master being withheld from me?” He said through gritted teeth. Luke sighed. 

“I made a promise to your mother that I would see you graduate from this academy. She’s got enough stress right now with her campaign for Chancellor. What you do reflects on her, too. Just keep your head down for a while longer.If you get too serious with Rey, it will jeopardize everything you’ve worked so hard for.” 

“Why don’t you let me decide that for myself?” Ben stood up, desperate for this meeting to be over. He hated it all. Belonging to this family of heroes and knowing if you stepped one toe out of line, the entire galaxy would be gossiping over the scandal.

Luke pursed his lips and sat back in his chair resigned. “Ben, I felt something in the Force shift. I have a bad feeling, like a darkness is coming.”

“Maybe it is,” Ben retorted. “If you stand in my way.” 

He swept from the room, and Luke sighed in defeat. 

———

“Tiya?” Rey asked tentatively.

“Yeah?” Tiya looked up from the book she was reading. They were lounging in their hut after dinner, but Rey was nervously twiddling her fingers, waiting to see Ben later. 

“Do you really not mind that I’m seeing Ben? Do you think… it’s bad?” Rey’s forehead creased with worry. 

“Rey, Voe and I have been seeing each other for 6 months,” Tiya said casually. Rey’s jaw dropped. 

“You _have_?!” 

Tiya laughed at the way Rey’s face was frozen in astonishment.

“Yes. She and I sometimes go to the ‘fresher last so we can have some private time together. In fact, after you go to Ben’s hut, she’s coming to ours. So, I guess I should be thanking you for helping us too.” Tiya smiled. “Plenty of other students are busy flirting and finding ways to be alone. They’re just careful about it.”

“So you don’t care about the no relationships rule?” Rey felt like she’d discovered some private club of which she’d been a member and unaware of it.

“I think the rule exists to simplify life at the academy,” Tiya said. “To focus on the studies and less on flirting. But you put people our age together, and the flirting is going to happen.” She smirked, then paused thoughtfully. “Besides, Jedi can have sex. They just try not to form emotional attachments. I doubt they all succeeded in that, though. I don’t think it’s so wrong to love someone _and_ be a Jedi.” 

Rey thought about this for a moment. “Sometimes when I think of Ben it makes me feel stronger in the Force, like I understand it in a different way than I’ve been taught. Maybe there’s more to that,” she wondered. Tiya just shrugged and continued reading.

———

Ben felt anger course through his nerve endings. The cold cut across him when he stepped outside. Winter was coming. The sky was darkening earlier every day, and the mornings were near frigid. He felt the chill up his spine as he descended down the row of huts and made his way to Rey’s, uncaring of who saw. Very few people were out in the chilly air anyway. 

He stopped at Rey’s door, and knocked feverishly. 

She answered, surprised, but delighted when she saw his face. 

“Ben!” She said quietly. She opened her door wider to grant him entrance. He stepped in to join her and Tiya. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Rey asked. She sensed his fear and frustration radiating off him.

Ben closed the door behind him and grabbed Rey’s face between his large hands. He kissed her fervently, then explained his meeting with Luke. She clutched him tighter as her heart sank. 

“What should we do?” She pleaded. 

“Meet me again, like last night.” Rey opened her mouth to protest, but he kissed her desperately and whispered, “ _Please._ ” Rey looked at his pained eyes and finally, she nodded slowly.

He left the hut in a flash. Rey sat dejectedly on her mat, eyes on the floor. Tiya came to her side to comfort her. 

“Are you okay?” She put an arm around Rey’s shoulders. 

“How could Master Luke know already? I mean, we’ve always been close, but. I just… I don’t want to lose him,” Rey whispered. 

Tiya had no words of comfort to offer, she could only hug Rey. 

———

Ben paced the same three steps again and again in his tiny hut, the candlelight swaying to the breeze he created. What would Luke do to enforce a punishment? Make one of them to leave? He’d be damned if Luke tried to kick Rey out— she had nowhere else to go. The Force was so strong within her. This was where she was meant to be. Now that Luke suspected them, the risk of being caught had multiplied. But he couldn’t not see Rey again. Not when they’d finally admitted their feelings for each other. 

When she first came to the training academy, she had been _scrawny._ Years of malnourishment and the Jakku sun beating down on her. She’d been able to flourish here, gaining strength physically and in the Force. He watched her learn a new skill, and once she got the hang of it, the way she’d look up at him, eyes bright with excitement and pride. 

Ben supposed now, he’d always loved her. He’d just denied the fact to himself until the past several months. 

Back at the beginning of summer, he’d just had a fight with his mother over hologram communique. Afterwards, he had asked Rey to train with him, as they often did in their spare time. They sparred for a bit, but Rey could see that Ben was distracted and upset. She called it quits and they sat alone on the beach beside each other. The sun had set, and the sky glowed orange and yellow. Most other students had taken leave to visit their homes for the week.

“ _What’s wrong_?” Rey asked gently, touching his arm. 

“ _My mother won’t be home for the break and my father is off doing who knows what. She says he hasn’t been home in weeks. She has meetings and will be off planet. This is the third year they’ve shoved me off,_ ” he said bitterly, throwing a rock into the ocean waves. Rey took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. 

It was true, she’d never met his family apart from Luke. Years ago, she’d argued with Ben about his problems, telling him he should be grateful he had parents at all. But as the years passed, she saw the toll their fractured relationship had on him. It didn’t matter if you had parents if you always came second to their work. If they were too busy to talk or comfort you. Long ago, she’d decided to never push back on the matter again. Ben knew what it felt like to be lonely, just like she did. It was different, but the hollow feeling was the same.

“ _I don’t feel like I have a family anymore,_ ” he said quietly. He kept his eyes on the golden ocean sunset, but she saw the way his eyes were strained with grief. 

“ _Maybe…_ ” she said meekly. “ _Maybe_ I _could be your family._ ” He had been her one constant, after all. She had friendships with other students of course, but no one like Ben. 

He recalled the simple sincerity in her eyes. He’d wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“ _You’re not alone,_ ” she whispered. 

“ _Neither are you_ ,” he replied.

In the months that passed since then, they’d grown closer than ever before, holding hands under the table, passing notes, and sharing their most vulnerable selves. 

Ben was pulled away from sweeter memories when the stress of the current situation clouded his mind again. 

He did want to become a Jedi master. He wanted his mother to be proud of him. He also wanted Rey to continue her training. But he couldn’t bear the thought of calling off whatever this was between them. Maybe together they could find a solution.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a desert rat. A nobody. People like her weren’t meant to fall in love with the galaxy’s prince charming. A person like her could never end up with someone like Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet, but we'll be going on an adventure very soon, and I'm working feverishly to research and write that. I can't wait! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love answering your questions and comments below!

When night fell, it was with much less enthusiasm that Rey crept out of her hut and into the black night. She practically sprinted to Ben’s hut. The cool night air now felt like a cold punch to her chest rather than an exhilarating adventure. 

He was there, waiting with the door cracked open for her to slip through. Rey jumped into his arms, holding him tightly in a hug around his neck. He squeezed her close to him and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“What’s going to happen to us?” She pleaded, face buried in his throat. 

“I don’t know,” Ben said truthfully. “Luke even threatened to withhold the rank of Master from me,” he finished bitterly. 

Rey’s mouth fell open in shock and she slid down to the floor on her own feet. 

“How could he? His own nephew?” She said incredulously.

“It might be _because_ I’m his nephew” he rolled his eyes. “Family legacy and all that. He said he made my mother a promise that I would become a Master.” Rey knew of the complicated emotions Ben felt about his mother. Rey couldn’t bear to be the thing that drove a further wedge between them.

She looked down, ashamed. “Maybe Luke’s right. I don’t want to hold you back from—“ 

“No, Rey. You’ve done nothing wrong,” he said fiercely, taking her hands into his own. He kissed her palms and looked into her pained eyes. Could words ever express how much she meant to him?

Rey felt like she was spiraling. It had been hard enough for her to open up to others. To rely on them; to trust them. Could she trust Master Skywalker? He was the one who gave her all of this, and he could take it away. He could send her back. It would be easy because he held all the power. 

As a slave, she’d felt angry at her lack of agency. She was never in control of her own life. She thought she had been freed from that prison when she left Jakku. But now she realized she merely traded Unkar Plutt for another master. Someone else who held the puppet strings.

She was a desert rat. A nobody. People like her weren’t meant to fall in love with the galaxy’s prince charming. A person like her could never end up with someone like Ben.

She felt a rage build up in her, and Ben sensed her feelings in the Force shifting from despair to fury. He looked at her anxiously.

“I don’t have a choice do I?” She said, feeling her anger writhing within. She clenched her fists against Ben’s chest. “Luke could dispose of me if I don’t follow his rules. I don’t mean anything to him!” Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she began beating her fists against his chest. 

Ben was in agony, watching Rey hit him and feeling her pain like it was his own in the Force. He could only think to hug her tighter to him until her anger ran its course. She felt his energy signature reach out to soothe her like a cooling balm. She gave up hitting him and let out a quiet sob.

“You mean something to me,” Ben pleaded. “You mean everything.”

But Ben didn’t understand, Rey realized. It didn’t matter if he loved her back. His fate wasn’t up to him either.

So, she couldn’t have him. 

Rey tried to speak this truth to herself, hear the words, and try not to collapse under her grief. He was meant for other things. Perhaps he would work with other politicians like his mother. He could work for the New Republic. He could travel the galaxy, learn about other worlds, help people, and give back. She would be so lucky to achieve half as much as he would.

She ached that she would not see that version of Ben come to be. Her longing for him gave way to something more—something primal and physical. She couldn’t keep him, but she wanted to claim him. At least for tonight. 

“I want you,” Rey whispered, almost growling. She reached up her arms to pull him down for a fierce kiss. Ben returned the gesture immediately, slightly surprised at the way her emotions had shifted, but all too eager to comply with her wishes. She pushed him down to his mat. She needed to feel his body heat; to be smothered in him. 

Filled with a newfound confidence, she straddled him, her hooded eyes dark with desire. She tugged at his tunic to untuck it from his pants. Ben helped and removed it swiftly. He lay back again and she drank in the sight of him. Shadows and lines from the candlelight showed how muscular he was from years of lightsaber training. She placed her palms on his chest and ran her hands up to his broad shoulders, exploring the sensation of his skin on her fingertips. 

Ben’s mind was wiped blank with pleasure. His hands moved up her thighs, around her waist. It felt so good when he touched her. She felt his erection grow rapidly beneath her. Encouraged by this, she pushed her pelvis forward and back. Ben moaned and gasped for breath. 

Rey’s tongue found the sensitive spot under his ear. His pelvis arched reflexively in response to her mouth on his skin. She grind against him again, and this time his hands went to her hips and he held her down tightly against him for more friction.  She moved to his lips hungrily, taking his bottom lip and grazing her teeth as she sucked. His tongue found hers and oh stars, she tasted so good.

As they kissed, he realized he could still feel tear stains on her cheeks. As much as he wanted her, he sensed the agony that underscored her feelings of lust. He would not deny her the comfort she sought, but he also couldn’t take advantage of her in this state of distress. He wanted her so badly. But not in this way. Not in an angry reaction to his uncle.

“Rey,” he whispered softly. His own reckless passion was subsiding and morphing into a tender concern for her. She sensed his change of mood and understood why. She sighed and moved down to lay her head against his heartbeat. 

Their breathing slowed, and he felt her relax against him. Her pain was now a dull throb in the Force. He traced patterns on her back and began humming softly. An old lullaby from Alderaan that his mother had sang to him. He felt her exhaustion and eventually, she drifted to sleep. 

When she was well and truly out, he adjusted her form so she lay by his side, her head still nestled on his chest. Then he joined her in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the angst. Ben understands Rey is stressed, but I think he doesn't comprehend just how deep her insecurity is of worrying that she's not wanted, or expendable. He wants to comfort her, but just doesn't know what to say. Which to me, felt very truthful to how some boy's brains work anyway, haha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this new mission could be his final training. Perhaps it was time for Ben to ascend to Jedi Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SO excited to write this off-planet adventure and I hope you'll enjoy. Let me know what you think in the comments!

The hologram notification pestered Luke awake as the sun was just starting to rise. He rolled to turn off the beeping and take the call. His eyes were still blurry with sleep, but he tried to look awake and presentable.

It was from Airen Cracken, the leader of the New Republic Security Force. He and Luke were good friends, and had fought alongside each other in the Rebellion. Cracken greeted Luke and informed him of a call to aid from the outer rim planet Koethra. 

“We received this tip from a Daneb by the name of Cen Inorak. He suspects possible gang crime outside his city. We sent out as many agents as we could spare, but our investigation proved fruitless. With the recent uprisings elsewhere, we really can’t spare the resources to send out another crew.”

Luke saw that Cracken was under stress from the magnitude of his responsibility. Maintaining order in the New Republic had been an increasing struggle as of late. With the Empire’s collapse and the death of Jabba, the Hutt Clan had left an enormous power vacuum in the spice trade, leading to an increase in numerous gangs to take up the trade routes and claim territory. 

“I’d be happy to help, Airen,” Luke said.

Cracken looked relieved and nodded in gratitude. “I’ll forward along the initial report from Cen Inorak. I wish you luck, Luke. May the force be with you.” 

The live call ended and now the recorded message began. Luke watched an elderly Daneb male speak. He had a dark blue skin, and light grey markings on his old and weathered face. His form was humanoid with legs and arms and golden eyes. His hair was a deep navy blue and parted into three braids. Luke had never met a Daneb personally, but knew of their species from his travels. 

“Greetings, my name is Cen Inorak and my people have need of the New Republic’s help. In the city of Biri, our people have experienced physical violence at the hands of outsiders that are new to the area. My granddaughter, a young Daneb female by the name of Selaa has recently gone missing from Biri, and we suspect kidnapping. We are a peaceful people, and have no wish to engage or confront them ourselves.”

Luke made mental notes of the names and locations given. Cen Inorak’s message continued, giving coordinates and a link for primary contact. When the message was over, Luke pondered what it would mean to pursue this mission. The Jedi Knights Scerria and Tamar could oversee classes. But should he leave Ben in charge as well? Or take him along? 

In his mind, Luke replayed their argument from yesterday. The rift between them had pained him. Luke wanted to reach out, to explain his reasonings for their argument. But there was still so much Ben didn’t know. About Leia’s vision of Ben turning to the dark side, a prophecy she had felt when he was still growing in her belly. Or the truth about who is his grandfather really was. Not a slain Jedi, as he currently believed, but as Darth Vader. He and Leia had agreed to tell him about it all after he became a Jedi Master; after he learned a balance that would hopefully prevent a dark side turn. 

Perhaps this new mission could be his final training. Perhaps it was time for Ben to ascend and learn the secrets that had burdened his family for so many years. 

He resolved to take Ben with him to help the Daneb people. He would make a concerted effort to connect with his nephew and mend this rough patch between them. He dressed and met R2-D2 in his office. 

“Artoo? Pack a bag. We’re going to Koethra,” he said, smiling as the droid whistled in delight.

———

Rey headed straight up to the ‘freshers in the early morning, and Ben had watched her go gloomily. She had been quiet and resigned, her Force signature putting up a barrier to his own. He was unable to sleep and decided he might as well head to breakfast and meet her there. Perhaps she’d feel better when she got some food. 

As he entered the refectory, he saw Luke already there, seemingly waiting for him. Ben froze momentarily, worried that Luke knew about Rey spending the night with him. He quickly composed his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression. 

“Good morning, Ben,” Luke said kindly.

Ben was wary of Luke’s jovial tone. “Good morning,” he said, somewhat stiffly.

“I’d like to ask you to come with me on a mission to Koethra.”

Ben’s feelings changed to surprise and curiosity. 

Luke continued, “I’m not sure how long we’ll be, but I think it would be a great experience for you to complete your training.”

Ben’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Oh. Uh, yes Master Luke.” His mind was reeling at the unexpected turn of events. He felt excited, nervous, but ready. 

“Let’s get some food and I’ll fill you in on the details,” Luke suggested, letting Ben lead the way. 

———

Rey took her time in the shower, so when she was done, plenty of other students were seated and eating breakfast. She saw Ben talking to Luke at a separate table. They were talking amicably, it seemed. She felt a sudden misery at the thought of eating breakfast without him by her side. _Get used to it,_ she reminded herself. She was going to have to let him go, the sooner the better, probably. 

She plunked down next to Voe, Tiya, and a few other students who were chatting merrily. She ate in silence, trying not to watch Ben from across the room. When she was on her way out, purposely keeping her eyes forward when Ben called her name. She turned, desperately happy for a reason to talk with him and yet hating that she felt so happy about it. Luke had cleared out by then and Ben was walking toward her, a smile on his face. He scooped her up into a hug and her feet left the floor. Her heart melted at the physical contact and all too soon he put her down. 

“Rey, Luke is taking me with him on a mission. He said this could complete my training!” She saw the gleam of joy in his eyes and felt it around him like an aura. 

“That’s wonderful!” Rey said earnestly. She was happy for him, really. That’s how a friend should feel. 

“We’re leaving right away,” he said. “Will you come help me pack?” 

“Sure,” Rey said carefully. Her heart felt like it was tearing in two— wanting to have a moment alone with him, especially if he was leaving, and feeling like she would burst into tears. This was the beginning of the end. He’d come back a Master and probably leave to fulfill an exciting destiny elsewhere. 

They walked down to his hut, and Ben looked at Rey. She kept her eyes downcast, chewing on her lip. In one way, he felt disappointed that Luke had not chosen someone else to go with him. He imagined what it would be like to have several days without Luke’s scrutiny. The things they could do together… The fantasy of that nearly made him want to turn around and tell Luke to pick someone else. And yet, to _finally_ complete his training. To finish the journey he’d started so many years ago. To make his family proud of him. He couldn’t pass up the relief of that accomplishment. 

When they entered Ben’s hut, Rey twisted her fingers anxiously in the way Ben recognized. He lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss hesitantly at first, then more consuming, as if she was trying to deny herself but couldn’t help it. She tugged at his hair as she kissed him. He knew he didn’t have much time, so he pulled himself away but cradled her face in his hand. 

“When I come back, I won’t be under Luke’s thumb anymore. I could even train you myself,” he said, glowing. 

“You…you would stay here and teach?” Rey asked. 

“Of course, cyar’ika. I’m staying here. With you.” 

Rey nearly burst into tears hearing his term of endearment. Could she let herself hope that he would stay with her? That they could keep hiding from Luke? The doubt settled in her chest, but she gave a small smile to him anyway.

“Is your mission dangerous?” She asked, addressing her next source of anxiety. 

“It could be,” he shrugged. “There’s not much intel to go on at this point.” He reached down for a knapsack to pack a change of clothes and his lightsaber. She was unable to stop imagining all the ways he could die.

“I’ll be waiting.” She hoped her voice came off as nonchalant. He stood and turned to face her, kissing her forehead. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible. Maybe I can snag you a local delicacy from Koethra,” he said grinning. She pasted a smile onto her face, and leaned up for one more kiss. Sheconcentrated on the feel of his lips, his taste. Just in case it was the last time. 

“Be safe, and come back to me,” she pleaded.

His forehead leaned against hers, their eyes closed. 

“Always,” he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben marveled at it all, but couldn’t help feeling a pang of longing that Rey wasn’t here to see this. He missed her terribly already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter @AriadneJoly and I would love to connect with all you fellow Reylos! 
> 
> Let's get going on this mission!

The trip to Koethra would be a short one, only a few hours from the jump point to lightspeed. Luke and Ben fell into a familiar rhythm of piloting together as they had done for the last decade of his training.

They jumped to lightspeed and the ship blasted forward. Artoo beeped happily. Ben felt the exhilaration of an adventure. He noted the ways his uncle was being kind as they’d prepared for takeoff. He was treating him like a partner instead of an apprentice. It was nice. 

“How will you feel, being the second Jedi Master in the galaxy?” Luke teased. Ben huffed and one corner of his mouth lifted. 

“I have no idea,” Ben mused. 

“You’re going to be great, kid. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.” 

Ben felt himself blush, but he was quite happy to hear his uncle praise him this way. 

“I think I’ve had a hard time finding the balance between being your teacher, and being your uncle,” Luke admitted, looking over at him. “With Han out there… doing his own thing, I’m sure it’s been hard for you knowing your mother’s alone.”

Since the summer, Han had never returned home. He had eventually sent word that he was making good money as a starship racer. Leia had been fine with it, too concerned with her work in the senate and her campaign for chancellor. For Ben, it had been a blow to see his family fall apart. Outwardly, his parents acted like friends and said things were fine. But how could a father leaving his family be fine?

“I know it doesn’t feel like it, but the separation may be good for them,” Luke continued. “And no matter what, they both love you.”

Ben found _that_ harder to swallow. They hadn’t seen him in years, too obsessed with their own work. It felt like he’d grown accustomed to being an orphan. 

Luke felt Ben’s sour mood and decided to change the subject. “What would you like to do after you’re done with your training?”

Ben hesitated. “Well, it feels like the academy is my home now. And with the school growing, I thought I would stay and teach with you.”

Luke nodded his head, looking at the whirl of space in front of them. “It would be great to have the help.” 

Ben couldn’t read his uncle’s reaction to this, and wondered if Luke wished he’d said something else. 

“I’d like to spend some time visiting mom, though,” he added. Luke smiled at him. 

“I think she’d like that.”

———

When they exited lightspeed, Koethra was in full view. It was a beautiful planet, made up of light blue oceans and teal green land. Rey would love it, Ben thought. It was a tropical planet judging by the lush green colors. They drew closer, planning to dock just outside the city of Biri where they would make contact with Cen Inorak. 

They landed smoothly, despite the lush jungle making it difficult to find a place flat enough for their ship. Luke dropped the boarding ramp and Artoo was chirping with a frenzy that made Ben chuckle. They walked out to a humid and warm atmosphere. Ben could feel the Force buzzing with the many life forms here, various animals, and insects inhabiting the jungle. 

They hiked north to Biri and saw the city ahead as the jungle began to thin out. The small city was clustered and piled onto itself, each building tall and covered in vines, the jungle still trying to lay claim to the land. Each building looked remarkably the same, and Ben wondered how people didn’t get lost. They were all a light sandy color, probably made of clay from their own soil and water. It was nice to visit worlds that were full of nature and uncharted terrain, unlike Coruscant, a planet made entirely of skyscrapers. 

They snaked through narrow alleyways until they found the main road. Here, a bustling market and plenty of people were buying and trading goods. Ben’s eyes raked over the offerings, spotting bags of exotic fruit and nuts that he would love to get for Rey. 

He walked up to the stall and Luke followed, taking in the sights. Ben purchased several small bags of food, and tucked them in his pack. He smiled as he handed over the credits to a Daneb man with beautiful indigo skin and a long, navy beard. Ben moved on, hearing the shouts of small Daneb children who ran shirtless in the street. He saw a woman calling out prices for the bounty of seafood and fish for sale, fresh from the nearby ocean. Ben marveled at it all, but couldn’t help feeling a pang of longing that Rey wasn’t here to see this. He missed her terribly already. 

They made their way up the street to a building that looked the same as any other. 

Artoo chirped. “Well, this is the place,” Luke said, looking up at it. He headed to the simple wooden door and knocked. After a moment, an elderly Daneb man answered, his beard long and grey and his face weathered but kind. 

“Thank you for coming, Master Skywalker,” he said. 

“Thank you, Cen Inorak,” Luke said, recognizing the man from the hologram message. “It’s our pleasure to help.”

They were welcomed inside to a modest home with simple furniture. There were no rooms, just one open square of space and a staircase in the back to the upper floors. They sat in wooden chairs while the man offered them tea.

They took their steaming cups, and Ben sipped the hot liquid carefully. It was earthy and refreshing after their journey. 

“Please tell us about yourself,” Luke asked.

Cen Inorak settled into his own chair and began his story. 

“My community has lived here for hundreds of years. We take no more than we need from the land, and we have sustained our way of life without harming our planet. It’s our strongest belief to maintain a balance with nature, so that nature can always provide for future Daneb people. 

“This is my family home,” he motioned upward to the ceiling with one hand. “The Daneb people build a home on top of a home again and again for the generations that come after. Children live above their parents, and grandchildren above them, and so on. We build up and we share one home so we do not take too greedily from the land.

My son and his wife were taken from us years ago by an illness that killed many in our city. I have raised their son and daughter from childhood. Alas, my family home is much more empty than most.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Luke said, brows furrowed in sympathy. Cen Inorak bowed his head, took a deep breath and continued.

“Recently, we have seen more strangers in our city, always coming in at night, and leaving the city before morning. They drink, and they fight and abuse the kindness of my people. They are wasteful and cruel. We do not know where they go in the day. There are no other cities nearby and only one ship ever flies to and from our city. Once every two weeks, the ship will leave and return.”

Cen Inorak paused now, looking more grief stricken than ever. “A week ago, they took my granddaughter, Selaa. We do not know where they may have taken her.”

At that moment, a young man burst into the room from a staircase at the back of the home. 

“And I saw them take her!” He shouted. Ben noticed this man’s likeness to his grandfather. He had short-trimmed facial hair and what seemed to be a bruise healing on one cheek, the light grey markings on his face a bit discolored from the injury. He had long, handsome braids of hair down his back and his golden eyes blazed in anger. 

Cen Inorak shook his head, as if embarrassed and apologetic. 

“This is my grandson, Derru. He witnessed Selaa’s kidnapping—“

“And I’m going to get her back,” he declared.

“Derru, please—“ Cen Inorak begged. “It is not our way. We do not fight.”

“Yeah, well maybe it’s time we learned. Times are changing and I’ll be damned if I let them get away with taking my sister.”

“I cannot lose you too,” Cen Inorak pleaded with his grandson.

Luke interjected. “Derru, I’m sorry for what’s happened to you and your family. We would like to offer our assistance. We need a guide to navigate the area and help us learn all we can about these men. Will you accompany us to find your sister?” 

Derru looked surprised to hear the stranger so willingly include him. 

“You… you would take me with you,” he said hesitantly. 

“You would lead the way and guide us,” Luke nodded.

Derru stood up straight and jutted his chin upward. 

“I accept. I will lead you to them.”

Cen Inorak looked concerned for the safety of his last remaining family member, but saw that Derru would not be swayed to stay behind.

“It is settled then,” he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But this night was not like others, apparently. The moment these men saw the trio, they pulled out blasters and began to fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Violence and description of a kidnapping. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the action in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

“Remember Ben. It is not the Jedi way to use your power to make other people fear you. Be the better person. Remember there is good in all and don’t engage in anger.” 

“Yes, Master Luke,” Ben murmured.

The sky was dark now, and Ben, Luke, and Derru walked to the local cantina where fishermen and other townspeople gathered after a day of work. 

The cantina was at the top of a building that had a different shop on each level. Furniture, textiles, tools, and more. The stairs of this building were zig zagged on the outside of the structure to afford each shop its autonomy. Up and up they climbed, to the sixth level. 

They entered the cantina dressed in casual clothing, with lightweight robes overtop their tunics and pants. This afforded them quick access to their lightsabers while concealing them from view. The place was filled with young people dancing to music, laughing and talking. Ben observed young people his age living a completely carefree life. He watched the intimate way Daneb people moved together, touching and rolling their hips. They were unashamed of their bodies. Unashamed to kiss and caress one another. Ben ached to touch Rey like that in public. To take her out dancing. Somewhere they could be free to kiss and hold each other.

Derru motioned them forward and Ben tried to refocus on the mission. They made their way up a spiral staircase to the roof of the building. The air was cooler here and two bright moons shined down. There was another bar on this level where a woman served drinks, smiling and giggling. It was less crowded than downstairs, but a few people were dancing merrily in the fresh evening air. 

In the opposite corner of the roof, a wide berth was given to a few tables clumped together. Several human men sat together, grimly watching the festivities and sipping a dark liquid. One of the grungy men caught Ben’s eye.

“There they are,”Derru said to them over the music. “They always sit there and drink all night. Nothing else.” 

But this night was not like others, apparently. The moment these men saw the trio, they pulled out blasters and began to fire. 

They took shelter behind the bar and everyone else fled, screaming from the abrupt attack.

Ben unsheathed his lightsaber and stood again, blocking their fire with his saber and using the Force to divert shots back to the men. He hit the largest man who fell down under the table. Shots ricocheted to the bar, shattering glasses. Ben tried to redirect errant blaster shots so that innocent people weren’t hurt. One of the four men split from the group and jumped off the roof to the staircase below. Luke followed him while Ben was still deflecting shots from the two men on the roof. Derru was behind the bar, weaponless. Ben grew tired of the antics with the blasters, and reached out to Force choke one of the men. He ceased firing immediately and dropped his weapon. 

But then, the large man under the table came to and grabbed the dropped weapon to continue firing. Ben took cover again behind the bar. _Had their blasters only been set to stun?_ _Why?_ He could sense Luke, now running down the street after his target. 

“Come out, darling” One man jeered at him from across the roof. “Let’s have a dance, shall we?” 

Ben couldn’t focus on three armed men and protect Derru. “Wait here,” Ben said to his frightened partner. Ben rolled out from behind the counter and motioned for all the glassware and bottles to fly out from the bar and careen towards the firing men. They yelled out in surprise and threw their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the shattering glass that came down like rain. Ben saw his chance to move in and met the first man with a simple swipe of his saber, cutting him down. The large man who was now standing by, mouth frozen in terror, was the next to go. A simple curve and thrust. Two down, one to capture for questioning. But the last man thrust up one of the tables at Ben, turned around, and launched himself off the roof.

He landed on top of the next building over, and began running. “Derru, come on!” Ben shouted, stepping back to get a running start to jump to the next rooftop. But Derru was already passing him and hot on the tail of their target. Ben was surprised but happy to see this was something Derru wasn’t afraid of. And he was quick. 

Over and over, they dashed across the many rooftops of the city. The narrow gaps between buildings made it almost easy. Ben followed behind Derru, bounding again and again, jumping a moment after Derru’s swift form. The man they chased veered left and jumped down to a lower rooftop, and Ben lost his visual. Derru called back to him.

“I’ll head him off up ahead! You follow him!”

Derru leapt across another roof straight ahead instead of turning left like their target. 

As Ben approached the edge of the roof to make the jump, he saw too late that the gap between these buildings was much wider— this was the main road he’d walked earlier. He’d already made his leap, and although he hadn’t known the gap would be wider, it seemed he would just make it, his feet outstretched to meet the edge of the roof. 

Well, he almost made it. His foot brushed the ledge and he scraped his knees, but he managed to land on the roof. As he was getting to his feet, he saw the man he was pursuing—running right at him. The man crouched and rammed his body forward into Ben’s, and Ben was shoved off the roof. 

———

_Give it up,_ Rey told herself. _There’s no way you can get through this._ She was trying (and failing) to meditate with her classmates. It felt like this day without Ben had dragged on forever, but at least it was almost dinnertime. She didn’t feel hungry for once, but at least dinner marked the end of her pretending to pay attention in class. 

She opened her eyes a bit to peek at everyone else. They all seemed to be doing just fine. She huffed and closed her eyes again. She gave up and let herself think about Ben.

She imagined him standing before her, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her away. Maybe down the the beach, where it would be warm and sunny, unlike today’s grey clouds. It would be warm enough that they could strip down and get into the ocean together. She would swim out, wrap her legs around his waist, and kiss him until they got bowled over by a wave. They would re-emerge from the water, laughing and kissing again. He would touch her breasts, then inch down to touch her aching core under the water, stroking her gently while she moaned into his mouth. 

Rey felt herself throbbing, felt the wetness between her thighs. She bit her lip gently, the way she imagined he would if he were kissing her. She wanted to come for him. She nearly reached down to put her own fingers there when she remembered where she was. She opened her eyes and gasped.

She was levitating several feet off the ground. Some other students had clearly given up on their own spiritual journey and were watching her jealously. 

“Well done, Rey!” Scerria called, now that Rey had opened her eyes. She outstretched her legs and touched down to the ground again.

“Great job, everybody,” Scerria smiled. “Let’s go to dinner.”

———

He’d had to drop his lightsaber but Ben was able to cling to the roof ledge with one hand. He was panting with the effort. He thrust up his other arm to take hold of the ledge. But it slipped, and he was left still hanging on with just one arm. He felt the sandy texture moving under his fingers. He was losing his grip. Just when he was about to fall— a hand thrust out around his wrist. Derru’s hand. 

Derru helped pull him up and Ben rolled himself over the roof ledge, huffing with relief. 

“Thanks,” he gasped. 

“Don’t mention it,” Derru said, chest heaving up and down. “I think that guy got away.” 

Ben huffed out a chuckle, but then he looked around. “Yep. With my lightsaber it looks like.” _Kriff._

———

He’d commed Luke and they met up at the south edge of the city. Luke had tracked his target to this point, and they continued in the dark. Derru had better night vision than they did, and they were grateful for his ability to track foot prints in the mud and flora of the jungle. It was now their only lead to finding the men who’d escaped them. 

They walked for an hour, maybe two. Ben felt exhausted, trying to draw upon the Force to help keep him alert. 

“The man that we chased, he was the one who took my sister,” Derru explained to Ben. He hit me and made off with her on a speeder before I could get up.”

“And you were at the cantina then too?” Luke asked. 

“Yeah. We were out with friends. We were just leaving, walking home. Those men were trying to convince us to buy something, but wouldn’t say what it was. Just that it would feel good. They said they’d give us a sample for a good price. When my sister refused, they grabbed her and just took off.” 

“What’s it like to live in Biri?” Ben asked, changing the subject to lighten the mood. 

“Everyone knows everyone. No one ever leaves, and no one really comes here. It’s quiet. I love my home, but sometimes I wish I could see what else is out there. It’s a bit unnerving to know exactly where you’re gonna end up when you’re old.” 

Ben nodded quietly. He thought of his own life and the opportunities he’d been given. The life of a Jedi required selflessness, but it gave you a ticket to travel the galaxy to help those in need. Yet Ben was also drawn to the quiet peace of this place. Your family settled down and stayed together. You danced with friends. You loved someone. Simple. 

They eventually stopped to rest, and Derru volunteered to take first watch since his eyes could better see an attacker in the dark. Ben tossed in his sleep, feeling insects crawl on him and buzz around his ears. When Derru shook him awake to take his watch, it was almost with relief that he didn’t have to keep trying for this restless sort of sleep. He felt naked without his lightsaber, and he kept absently reaching to feel his side, only to be reminded again of its absence. 

The sky began to lighten, and Ben could just make out the outlines of different trees and plants. The color of the night was still a violet purple, but it was changing minute by minute. Ben ran his hands through his hair, wondering if he should wake up the other two and get a move on. 

But then suddenly, his world seemed to shift. It was like all the sound was sucked out of the air. He looked around and to his right, it seemed a figure was emerging, growing clearer. He was about to call out for Luke when an echoing whisper reverberated through his soul. 

“Ben?” 

It was Rey. 

“H-how? How is this happening? _What’s_ happening?” He stammered. 

Her form was clear now. She looked just as startled as he was. 

“I don’t know,” she echoed to Ben. He took a tentative step toward her. She looked so real. Like she was right in front of him.

Ben considered he might have gone insane, or perhaps it was extreme thirst or exhaustion causing the hallucination.

“Where are you?” Rey asked. 

He shook his head hoping to clear his mind, but there she was, beautiful and in her own sort of moonlight that seemed different than his. 

“I’m… in a jungle,” Ben said. “Where are you?” 

“I’m on the beach. I couldn’t sleep. Went for a run,” she replied. 

“Can you see my surroundings?” Ben asked, looking behind himself. “I can’t see yours. Just you.” 

He stepped toward her again, reaching out a hand to touch where her face would be when her form disappeared like smoke, leaving no trace behind. The sounds around him magnified to their normal noise level again, but suddenly seemed very loud after his encounter. 

_Was it real?_ Ben asked himself. He couldn’t know. He’d never read about something like this before. She was lightyears away, yet seemed close enough to touch.

He heard a crack behind him like a twig breaking underfoot. Then the world went black. 

———

He awoke to a splitting headache. He was laying flat on his back on a hard surface. His eyes were blurry, out of focus, and far too sensitive to the bright light that was shining into them. 

He tried to move one arm to block the light in his eyes, but felt his hands bound in front of him. 

“Hello, Jedi,” He heard a polite voice say. Ben managed to stay conscious, straining his eyes to focus on the face of the man talking. “Welcome to my home. I am the captain. We have been waiting for you to arrive, and we’re so glad you’re finally here,” he said jovially. “And I see you’ve brought a friend! Maybe I’ll play with him too, like the other girl.”

Derru tried to scream, but the sound was muffled. Ben shook the hair out of his face to better see the man talking. He could make out a long, pale face with gaunt eyes and a wide smile. His lilting and slimy voice made Ben’s skin crawl. 

“The New Republic’s Security Force is a joke. They gave up looking for us so easily,” the man giggled. “So, now it’s just you. And I’ve got you all taken care of. We’ll kill you and no one will bother us again. What a happy ending,” he sighed, delighted. “Take these two away and leave the old man. Let’s have some fun with him.” 

Ben tried to make a sound, to make words come out of his mouth, but he could only get out the first letter. “Nnn” his voice trailed off. 

He drifted again into darkness. 

He dreamt of Rey. Of her soft skin, the freckles on her nose. The hazel color of her eyes. The way she looked at him with trust. _Come back to me,_ she urged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a force bond, people! Woooo!
> 
> And how about Rey meditating?? The Force is horny for Reylo, y'all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like lightning shooting through her brain, Rey saw flashes of Ben’s recent past. Chasing someone, jumping and falling. Hiking through dark jungle, her own face. And now the cell he was trapped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Please take caution: the end of this chapter mentions drugging someone and rape.
> 
> If you would like to avoid this, stop reading after:
> 
> “Where is my sister?” Derru demanded. 
> 
> and continue three paragraphs down at: 
> 
> Ben saw Derru’s face twist with anger, and he felt the same.

“Ben. Ben!” His eyes fluttered open. “Ben!” He turned his head to the sound of the voice. It was Derru calling his name from across the room. Ben blinked and sat up slowly. He’d been tossed into a prison cell in a small room. Derru sighed with relief.

“You okay? You were out of it for awhile.”

Ben lightly touched the back of his head and hissed in pain. When he looked at his fingers, he saw fresh blood. 

“Were you awake when we were captured? Do you know where we are?” Ben asked. 

“They pulled a bag over my head and dragged me here,” Derru answered.

“Do you know where Luke is?” 

“They took him to a different room. That’s all I know.”

Ben closed his eyes and focused on reaching out in the Force. This place, wherever they were, was cool and dark. Steel and stone. They were underground, probably in the middle of the jungle. The tendrils of the Force slithered out, curling around corridors and into the room where he sensed Luke, still alive, but in pain. They were torturing him. 

Ben got to his feet slowly. The room was fairly dark, only two prison cells. They also seemed to be filled with something else. Ben walked over to a pile of what looked like bricks. He picked one up and examined it more closely. In the dim light he saw tightly packed and wrapped portions of dark brown powder. Spice. 

So this was part of a spice smuggling route. 

“Derru, do you know what this is?” Ben asked. 

He shook his head no. “It’s spice,” Ben said, tossing the brick down onto the pile.

“They could be distributing it in the city, and probably all over the outer rim too, by the looks of this stockpile.” Ben examined the rest of his cell and the room. There was no simple way of escaping this, especially with his hands bound in stun cuffs. He was at the mercy of his captors. With these cuffs he could be shocked or jolted into unconsciousness, depending on how they wanted to utilize them. He and Derru looked at each other miserably. 

——— 

Rey was distracted and getting thwacked again and again with Tiya’s sparring stick. 

“What’s up with you, Rey? I can never beat you this easily,” Tiya teased. 

Rey wiped the sweat off her forehead and jabbed her own stick upright in the sand. The entire school was practicing along the beach, paired up. Scerria and Tamar usually joined all the classes when Master Luke was away. It was a good time for Padawans and Apprentices to ask questions and work with mentors. 

Rey didn’t know if she should explain what had happened earlier this morning— her vision or whatever it was— with Ben. It was impossible. How could he have appeared in front of her? Talked to her? 

“I’m just tired. I don’t feel very well,” Rey answered. 

Tiya walked forward and put a hand on Rey’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay if you want to take off the rest of the day. I know you miss him. Go have a lie down I’ll cover for you if someone notices you’re gone.”

Rey felt a surge of gratefulness for the idea. She couldn’t bear the thought of doing anything else. 

“Thanks, Tiya.”

“I’m going to tell everyone I won our sparring matches fair and square though,” Tiya said twirling her stick and grinning.

———

Rey plopped onto her mat in her hut. It felt nice to be alone, to not have to act normal in front of other people. She replayed her vision of Ben again. He’d said he was in a jungle. But Rey couldn’t have known that detail, unless she’d made it up herself? 

Her mind was spinning in circles thinking when time seemed to slow down. The air changed, and sound was sucked out of the hut. She shot up to a sitting position and looked around. It was happening again. Directly in front of her, Ben appeared, sitting and leaning against a wall she couldn’t see. He was covered in dirt, his hair ragged and matted with blood. His eyes opened and he looked at her in awe. 

“Ben?!” She said. He looked injured and exhausted. “What’s happened? Are you okay?” She scooted forward to him, reaching out her hand in trepidation. 

“Rey,” he rasped. 

He reached out his shackled hands to her, and though it couldn’t be, though it was impossible, Ben’s fingertips touched hers. 

Like lightning shooting through her brain, Rey saw flashes of Ben’s recent past. Chasing someone, jumping and falling. Hiking through dark jungle, her own face. And now the cell he was trapped in. 

Ben grasped her hand more firmly with both of his. They realized their connection must somehow be real. 

Suddenly, words were tumbling from Ben’s mouth. 

“We’ve been taken prisoner by cartel in an underground complex where they store spice. We're trapped,” his voice broke. They stared into each other’s eyes, both with longing and fear.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Rey. 

Keeping one hand in his, as if the bond would break if she didn’t keep hold, she leaned to the side and reached for her lightsaber next to her sleeping mat. With trembling hands, she slowly passed him her saber, feeling a sort of fluttering air between them as the matter shifted over to him. Her eyes never left his face. 

She felt the air and sound shifting again. The bond would break soon. 

“Come back to me,” she said, resolute. He now met her gaze with determination.

“I will.” 

And then he was gone. 

———

Ben watched her form disappear in front of him. He realized he was breathing hard, and looked down to see her lightsaber was actually in his hands.

This was no vision. It was real. 

“Um. What the hell just happened?” Derru said off to the side. 

Ben looked over, his face breaking into a grin. 

“We’ve got a way out of here.”

———

Luke felt sweat run down his temples as he struggled to maintain composure. Four men were taking turns prodding him with an electrostaff on a low setting. Not enough to kill him, but enough to get enjoyment from seeing their prisoner twitch in pain. Luke was using the Force to remain conscious and try to telepathically send out a distress call, but the frequent zaps made it impossible for Luke to focus on much else but the pain. The captain who greeted them earlier had tired of the game when Luke seemed almost unaffected. 

“I’ll return soon with more toys,” he’d said. 

Luke could only hope that whatever it was, he had the strength left to endure it and send for help at the same time.

———

Ben held the lightsaber carefully between his cuffed hands and ignited the blade. Instantly, the cuffs split apart and he had two free hands again. He also noticed he no longer had a splitting headache. He reached up to touch the open wound on his head, and it was gone. Completely healed as if it had not been there before. Ben was incredulous, full of questions and wonder. But that was for a later time. Right now, he had a wrath of vengeance in mind, so he thrust the saber into the lock mechanism of his prison door and watched the steel melt. He stepped out of the prison and and saw Derru watching him gobsmacked, mouth agape. 

Ben did the same to Derru’s prison door and cuffs. 

“You ready?” He asked. Derru nodded. “Okay. Let’s go get your sister back.” 

He opened the outer door and immediately slashed down the two men standing guard. Ben picked up their blasters, tossing one to Derru. “The safety is off. Shoot holding it with two hands if you can; it will give you better control and aim.”

Derru nodded determinedly. They stalked down the deserted corridor. _Where is everybody?_ Ben thought. He headed toward Luke’s energy signature, diminished but still glowing. When they came upon the door Luke was behind, he sensed four other lives inside. He signaled to Derru, and slashed the door open with Rey’s saber. 

The men were completely caught by surprise and barely had time to fumble for their blasters before Ben had all of them off their feet, hovering a foot above the air and choking for breath. Yes, this felt good. It was everything he’d been holding back before. With a jerk of his arm, the men were thrown against the wall and crumpled to the floor. Derru undid Luke’s restraints on the table he was strapped to while Ben stalked over to the men, holding them paralyzed on the ground. None of these men were the Captain he’d seen from earlier. 

“Where is Seraa?” Ben seethed, rage coursing through him. He felt his power magnified, like it was able to run free and untethered. 

When none of them answered, he clenched his fist, inflicting spasms of pain. He took pleasure in their cries and screams. He released his fist a fraction, and the screams became dull moans. 

“ _Where_ _is Seraa?”_ He asked again through gritted teeth. 

“S-she” one man spluttered. “S-she’s in the captain’s qu-quarters.” 

Derru and Luke now joined Ben at his side, Luke rubbing his wrists from where the stun cuffs had cut into him. 

“Ben,” Luke said, trying to place a hand on Ben’s shoulder, but Ben shrugged it off. 

“No,” Ben hissed. “We’re doing this my way.”

Luke stepped back and watched Ben from behind. He sensed the darkness coursing through him, the light in Ben was a distant second in his Force signature. 

“Get up. Slowly.” Ben released his hold on the four men and they pushed themselves shakily to their feet. Ben eyed them all, and chose the two he wanted. He cut down the others only inches away from the terrified men that remained standing. 

“You will return our lightsabers and lead us to the captain’s quarters,” Ben said calmly. They nodded, eyes wide with terror. He relinquished the saber’s light, but held it at the ready if they should think to disobey him. The men walked to another door and led them down a different hallway. The five of them walked stiffly. 

Luke was confused. Who’s blue saber was Ben holding if not his own? He looked more closely at the part of the hilt he could see. It was Rey’s. 

“Ben, why do you have Rey’s lightsaber?” Luke asked softly. Ben turned his head to glance at Luke from his peripheral vision. 

“I’ll explain later,” he said. 

They began to walk past huge open cargo bays where they saw hoards of an orange, leafy plant being trimmed and cut open down the stalk by dozens of workers, all human. 

Derru gasped. “That— that plant is sacred! It is the plant of my ancestors!”

Ben could see Derru was deeply offended by this. “Why is that plant special?” He asked.

“The e _nerva_ is used to make a special tea to help the dying pass on to the next life.”

“Like a poison?” Ben asked. 

“No, it is meant to relax you. You release your pain and leave it in this existence. You will be free from pain and suffering in the next life.”

The next cargo bay had a medicinal smell, and they saw the plant was being cooked down in water. Then they drained the water, leaving behind the mushy leaves and stems where they were mashed and flattened into a sheet of paste.

Another cargo bay. Here they dehydrated the paste and it became a fine, brown powder. The spice Ben had found in his prison cell. The two men guiding them past looked tentatively behind at Ben. With a flick of his wrist, the two had their necks whipped forward, tensely upright. 

“Keep moving” he muttered at them. 

He was eager to finish this mission and get out of here. 

Finally, they reached a wide door where one man typed a code to grant them entry.

“The captain’s quarters,” he mumbled, head down. The trio followed the men inside and the door shut sleekly behind them. This wing of the base was much more stylized and less industrial than the rest. They saw their reflections in the black tiles under their feet. It was grossly extravagant, and it looked as if this base had been operating for quite some time. Very profitably. At the back of the room they saw a platform with a large bed. Long, black drapes and chains hung from the ceiling. Ben’s stomach lurched. 

Ben saw their lightsabers on an intricately carved wooden table to the right of the spacious room. He and Luke walked forward to retrieve their weapons. Ben belted Rey’s saber and gripped his own broad hilt again.

“Where is my sister?” Derru demanded. To the left, one man opened a door to a small, dark room where a girl lay curled up on the floor. 

“Seraa?!” Derru called. He rushed forward and knelt beside her. Luke kept watch on the two men while Ben helped pull the woman upright. She wasn’t unconscious, but she seemed unaware of what was happening. _They’ve_ _been dosing the spice to her,_ Ben thought. _Probably to keep her docile._ She was naked and shivering. Ben removed his outer robe and covered her. Derru looked at him gratefully, his eyes full of tears. 

“What have you done to this poor woman?” Luke asked the men. 

“The captain keeps her and beds her when he wishes,” one of them muttered.

Ben saw Derru’s face twist with anger, and he felt the same. If someone did this to Rey… he would hunt down every last person in the galaxy who had anything to do with it. He would kill anyone who did this, no matter the victim. This would end here, today. 

“Where is your captain now?” Ben asked, currents of dark energy rippling in his veins. 

“He’s right here,” that eerie, happy voice lilted from behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate if you've read this far. You are the best.
> 
> We're almost out of this mess, and I can't wait to reunite our favorite space babies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast and difficult to write- but I hope you'll think the wait was worth it! 
> 
> As always, I'd love your feedback in the comments! It makes my day! 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The captain was fully armed with explosives strapped to his body, and holding a large cannon blaster that whirred to life. Derru held up his own blaster, but Ben put a hand up to stop him.

“If you shoot, he’ll blow us all up,” Ben muttered to him. 

“That’s right,” the captain said, mouth tight. Ben noticed there seemed to be a glimmer of fear in his eyes. Tales of the Jedi and their abilities had become more like rumors and myths in the decades that followed the great Jedi purge. Most did not know the true extent of a Jedi’s powers. The captain must have felt great success initially in capturing them. Now, he looked half petrified under that gaunt smile. The explosives were his last resort at maintaining control. 

“Put down the blaster,” Luke said calmly, his palms raised. 

“I think it’s time for you to say goodbye now,” the captain sneered. 

He aimed the blaster at Luke and—

_Crrrikkkk_

A sickening crunch echoed in the silence that followed. Ben had snapped the man’s neck in half, killing him instantly. The captain seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Ben was awash in his power, feeling it bloom and ripple throughout him. He relished in killing this man. It was justice. It was vengeance. It was a pleasure. He breathed in deeply through his nose, feeling exultant. 

Everyone remained frozen as Ben walked forward and stripped the captain’s body of explosives and the detonation remote. He stood and walked slowly back to a shocked Derru. Ben locked eyes with him to help him focus. “Derru, we need to place explosives around the base. It’s not enough to evacuate or shut it down. With the infrastructure in place, it would be all too easy for someone to come back and start up again.”

Derru’s face changed from one of shock to resolve and determination. “I’ll do it,” Derru said quietly, jutting up his chin like he had before, when he’d first joined them. Ben nodded. He carefully handed Derru the explosives, then gently lifted Seraa into his arms.

He turned to the two men, their eyes wide with terror and hands raised up in surrender. “You two, get us a landspeeder so we can get the hell out of here.”

They walked to the transportation bay and Derru followed Ben’s directions for where and how to place the thermal detonators along the corridors. _A perk of being the son of a smuggler,_ Ben thought. _You know how to blow something up._

The men led them to the transportation bay, and Ben chose a land speeder that could fit them all comfortably. He lifted Seraa into the backseat with Derru, then turned to address the men one last time. “You have five minutes to evacuate,” he told them coldly. “Use that time to get people out. Don’t even think of hauling out your store of spice.” They nodded. Ben felt their relief in the Force. If they came out of this with their lives, that was good enough after what they’d seen.

Ben got into the landspeeder and it roared to life. He guided it outside the transportation bay and they zoomed out into the jungle and warm afternoon sun. 

When he felt it had been enough time, Ben pushed the detonation remote. A steady burst of eruptions sounded like a volcano from underground about to rise to the surface. But within moments the sounds dissipated to a rumble as they sped away, the breeze whipping their hair.

Luke’s lips were pursed. He hadn’t argued with Ben about any of it. The choices Ben made, albeit while saving their lives, had brought his darker side to the surface. Something Luke knew had been welling up inside him all his life. It felt like a prophecy that Luke couldn’t stop. But he would keep trying. He had to. 

———

When they returned to Biri, they were reunited with R2-D2, and Cen Inorak. Ben carried Seraa into their home and placed her on the bed by the fire. Cen Inorak rushed to gather supplies to treat Seraa while Derru spoke in their native tongue to explain a shorthand of what they’d gone through. 

Cen Inorak was horrified to learn of what had been done to Seraa. He put a cool towel on her forehead as he wept and murmured prayers for her recovery. Prayers for their jungle land that had been cut down and pillaged for their sacred _enerva_ plant. 

His grief cut into Ben’s heart. He imagined how Cen Inorak must feel; the family and the land that were most precious to him had been deeply violated. Cen Inorak looked up at Ben, startling him like he’d intruded on something very personal. “Please, tell me about the people who did this,” he asked.

Ben explained the number of men, what they looked like, what they said. After this, Cen Inorak’s eyes closed and he bowed his head again in prayer. “Bless them, that they may find peace and healing in this life or the one after,” Cen Inorak whispered. 

Ben was incredulous. “You… you would bless the people who hurt your family? Your land?” He asked.

Cen Inorak looked up again, his tone sombre. “All life is sacred. I wish them no harm. As I said, the Daneb are a peaceful people. We believe in evolving throughout our reincarnations until one day, we carry no more burdens. No more anger or pain.” 

Ben felt astonished at this. It tugged at his memory of an oath he’d learned at school. _A Jedi is meant to value all living things._ He had reveled in cutting down the men who gave such pain to Cen Inorak and his family. But he now tried to see the other side of it. The men he killed would never know the grief they’d caused. They would never understand it or apologize, or try to make it right. They would never do anything again. And Ben had decided that for them. He had made the choice for their lives to end. And while he’d killed before, on other missions, he’d never felt the way he had today. He had never craved that vengeance before. _A Jedi is meant to value all living things._ Had he forgotten that?

Luke sent a message to the New Republic Security Force to inform them of the coordinates of the destroyed base. “You’ll likely find stragglers in the jungle who could have further intel.” Luke ended the message and joined Ben in saying goodbye. Derru shook Luke’s hand, then turned to Ben. 

“How do you know this wasn’t one of several locations in a bigger cartel?” He asked. 

“I can’t be sure, but the captain’s quarters were far too lavish for someone doing the middleman work. That sort of wealth and accommodation goes to the people at the very top.” 

Again, Ben was surprised at how the time spent with his father, Han Solo, had shaped his understanding of illegal activities. “The Security Force will sweep the area and arrest anyone left behind, now that they have the location.”

“Now is a time of healing for your family,” Luke said. “We wish you well.” Derru nodded, then held out a hand to Ben. 

“Thank you for saving my sister.”

Ben took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “No thanks needed. You saved mine on the roof, remember?” Derru gave a small smile, and Ben returned it. 

They took their leave and flew over the smoking ruins of the spice base. It seemed Ben had done an adequate job of destroying the underground structure. It had collapsed on itself and the jungle would soon claim it again. Though, given the value of the _enerva_ plant, he didn’t doubt that people would once again try to set up a base of operations here. The forces of evil were cyclical.

After they entered lightspeed travel, Ben retired to the small cabin aboard Luke’s ship. He checked on the fruits and nuts in his pack for Rey. Only a few hours more. Then he’d be with her. It was a physical ache in his chest, the way he missed her. 

Luke came into the small space and leaned in the doorway. 

“So, how _did_ you manage to get Rey’s lightsaber?” 

Ben felt suddenly anxious. He unclipped Rey’s saber from his belt and turned it over carefully in his hands. If he told his uncle the truth, would he be angry? Frightened? Jealous? He took a deep breath.

“When I was in that prison cell, something happened. The Force connected me to her. She appeared right in front of me. I reached out and… I could touch her hand. She was real. I told her what happened to us, and she handed me her lightsaber.” The awe and wonderment washed over him again. He looked up at Luke, apprehensive but desperate to see his reaction. 

Luke looked stunned, eyes wide. “I’ve always wondered—“ Luke started. “Tried to research whatever it was between you—but this— this is something else.” He looked up at Ben. “I once traveled to an ancient Jedi temple, years ago when you were a baby.” Luke stepped forward and sat on the bunk in the cabin. His eyes were distant, recalling the memory from long ago. “I found a holocron that prophesied a connection like this. A pair that can meet across space and time. I didn’t make much of it. I didn’t even get a chance to take the holocron with me before an acklay was chomping at me and I had to escape,” he chuckled. He looked up at Ben. “I think it’s time we look again for answers to this connection.”

Ben sat on the edge of the bunk next to Luke. “You’re not… mad?” He asked.

“Why would I be mad?” Luke asked. “It’s incredible. I’ve spent the better part of my life studying and learning about the Force. Collecting artifacts from Jedi temples, creating a school, building a library… and there’s still more to learn,” he said.

_Maybe I was wrong,_ Luke thought. _Maybe Rey is meant to help Ben. Maybe it could save him from the dark side._

He looked intently into Ben’s eyes. “The Jedi have long taught the principle of training yourself to let go of attachments. But this is an attachment that helped you. An attachment made by the Force itself.” He shrugged. “I don’t claim to know everything about the Force or what it can do. But, maybe we can learn together?” He placed a hand on his nephew’s shoulder. 

Ben was moved by his uncle’s gesture. But this mercy made him feel all the more guilty for his actions on Koethra. 

“At that base I—“ Ben hesitated. “I lost control. I felt so _angry._ For their hurting you, for what they did to Derru’s sister…” he closed his eyes, remembering the horror. “I’m sorry.” 

“You care deeply,” Luke said. “Compassion can make for a strong Jedi.”

“But I don’t deserve the rank of Master after what I’ve done,” Ben whispered, head in his hands. 

Luke paused, choosing his words carefully. He did not want to alienate Ben or shame him. Those feelings would not help him choose the light. But Ben was right. There was still too much conflict in him, even now.

“You killed in self-defense and to protect innocent people. Nevertheless, you took lives. It’s never easy to make that decision. I know you don’t take that lightly.” Ben flinched, thinking again about forgetting his oath to value all life. Could his uncle sense the extent of his guilt and shame?

Luke continued. “I would like you to do some introspection on your mental state. Let’s meet in a day or two to discuss how you feel about all of it.”

“Yes, Master Luke,” Ben said quietly.

Luke stood up from the bunk and walked to the door, but turned once more. “I would also like to work with you and Rey on your connection. The Force seems to be showing you a different path. I’m going to trust it.” Ben looked up, surprised. Luke smiled, then turned and left the cabin. 

Ben felt a mixture of emotions. He knew a Jedi should not take pleasure in killing others—but hadn’t he felt that way? Striking down the captain in that horrible room _had_ felt good. It felt like justice. At the same time, Luke had been understanding and kind. He wanted to understand Rey’s connection to him. 

Ben decided to let himself feel a bit of hope. Perhaps his rage on Koethra had been a temporary lapse in judgement. He would do better, work harder to overcome this.

———

The sky turned a dark black, and Rey hadn’t left her bed since her encounter with Ben. She felt tired but couldn’t pinpoint why. Tiya brought her food and she nibbled on some bread. She hadn’t told her roommate what happened. How could she possibly explain it when she had more questions than answers? 

Besides that, she could think of little else but the way Ben had looked—bloody, and exhausted. She tried again and again to push the image to the back of her mind. He couldn’t leave her. He couldn’t die. She begged the Force to connect them again— to show her where he was, what he was doing now. She imagined his face appearing. She squeezed her eyes tight—but nothing happened. She huffed and got up to take a walk in the dark, suddenly keyed up. 

Rey grabbed a blanket and crept out of her hut. She walked to the cliff edge and curled up in her blanket to sit on the long grass. She watched the skies, willing for a ship to appear.

She forced herself to think only of him returning. She had no idea when he’d be back, but she was more confident now that he _would_ come back. He’d promised her.

She didn’t know how she could possibly touch Ben from lightyears away, but she knew the Force had willed it so. And that gave her comfort.

When she could bear the cold winds no more, she trudged into Ben’s hut and lay in his bed, smelling his clothes and blankets, and pretending that he was holding her. 

———

Ben and Luke landed planetside smoothly. Ben’s stomach was in knots at the anticipation of seeing Rey again. Perhaps he would go to her hut and steal her away to his own. They walked down the loading ramp and started to head in different directions.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Luke said. Ben was shaken from his thoughts. 

“See you,” he said, blushing and turning his face away quickly. He headed to the ‘fresher to wash two days of jungle and sweat off his body. As he lathered his hair, his thoughts kept returning to Rey’s face. The way she held his hand in that prison. The way his pain had dissipated. He ran his fingers down his scalp again. There was no cut, no scar even. She had healed his wounds. She had saved him. She must be a goddess.

———

Rey awoke some time later to gentle kisses blessing her face and arms. “I’m here, my sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear. “I’m here.”

Tears of happiness clouded her vision. An invisible weight seemed to lift off her chest, allowing her to take a deep, ragged breath as if she’d been underwater until this moment. 

She whispered his name over and over again, curling her fingers into his wet hair and pulling him close to her. She felt his smile on her cheeks as he kissed her. She squirmed out of her tangle of blankets and curled up in his lap. He held her close, nuzzling her face. 

“You saved me,” he said softly. 

“I don’t know how,” she whispered.

His lips pressed to hers. It didn’t matter to him in this moment. All that mattered was holding her and not letting go. 

“What happened to you?” She asked. Ben explained the journey, his capture, and the way he’d taken control to escape. He confessed to Rey that he’d killed several men.

“A Jedi must always be ready to take a life when they draw their lightsaber.” Rey repeated the lesson they had learned years ago. “You did it to survive.” She traced the features of his face with her fingertips. “The Force connected us and let me give you a way to save yourself,” she said fervently. “That must mean something.”

Ben looked at her, fierce and beautiful in his arms. He marveled at her. His life before her was a series of duties, of expectations. Working to please his family. But then she came into his life. She made him feel excited to wake up every day. To keep living. Not only that, but to _enjoy_ the life he had. She had exploded his universe with new purpose. He felt overcome at the gift she’d been to his once lonely existence.

“I love you, Rey,” he said, running his hand down the curve of her face. 

Rey felt her heart stutter, her breathing stopped as she took in his words. She saw the way he smiled at her, his eyes seeming to hold an endless depth of passion and adoration. 

“I love you, Ben.”

It was simple, really. She had experienced joy and kindness with him. He encouraged and inspired her. For years, Rey had struggled with the idea that she was unworthy of this life. That she must have deserved to be stranded on Jakku. But Ben made her feel wanted. He made her feel like a queen.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with need. “Touch me,” she whispered, kissing him fiercely.

She pushed him down to his sleeping mat and straddled his hips. Her breathing was ragged, but she no longer felt self-conscious with him. _He loved_ her. Rey felt herself grow wet with lust, an aching urge calling from between her legs. 

Rey slowly lifted her tunic, revealing her breastband. Ben’s hands reached up and wrapped around her bare waist. His hands inched up to her ribcage. He’d seen her like this before, training on the beach in summer, but to touch her—his mind went hazy, thinking only of the pleasure it was to touch her skin. 

She fiddled around to find the end of the breastband, then began unwrapping. Ben felt his erection twitch under her at the anticipation of seeing her breasts. He felt incredulous that she chose him. That this moment was happening. The remaining wraps loosened and fell to her waist, revealing the curve of her breasts at last. Her skin was unfathomably soft, her nipples light pink and taut. She threw the wrapping aside and watched as he marveled over her, one thumb softly tracing the outline of her areola. She reached a hand under his tunic, and pulled it up to feel his stomach. He leaned up to remove the shirt. When his chest was bare, she leaned down, skin to skin and kissed him urgently.

He was enamored with her. Her breasts pushed against his chest, feeling her tongue in his mouth. He rolled them over gently so he was on top. Rey’s legs instinctively curled around his hips, keeping him close to her. He pressed his lips to her neck, her collarbone, and down to her sternum. Rey’s hips moved in a circle and she uttered a soft hum. He took a breast into his mouth, feeling the texture of her stiff nipple and swirling his tongue. She moaned, unable to contain the sound, and bucked her hips into his groin.

“Ben?” She whispered. He looked up, releasing his suction of his mouth from her nipple with a _pop_. She bucked under him, gasping. He palmed her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. He kissed her stomach. She was panting now, whispering his name again, trying to recall what she’d meant to say in the first place. “I want you… to take off… your pants.” He paused in surprise and pulled up to look at her. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she said resolutely. 

She unfurled her legs from around him. Ben straightened up on his knees. With trembling fingers, he reached into his pants to release his bulging erection. He pulled the pants down and shimmied them off his ankles, nervous to meet Rey’s gaze. When he finally looked up, he saw her hooded eyes dark with lust. She licked her lips and sat up, legs still spread to each side. He leaned back onto his haunches, kneeling bare before her. She tentatively wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. His breath hitched in his throat, watching her hand move slowly up and down, gently squeezing his shaft.

Rey could feel her underwear soaking as she took in the sight of him, fully nude. Her hand was dwarfed by his girth. The skin of his shaft was smooth, save for the blood pulsing in his veins. She ran a thumb over the head and heard him stifle a grunt. She looked up, pleased and smiling. He leaned down to kiss her, unable to help himself. Their tongues intertwined with ferocity and passion. Rey leaned back, breaking their kiss. Ben watched her hungrily while she lifted her pelvis off the ground to take off her leggings. When she tossed them aside, she tentatively opened her legs, allowing him a full view between them. 

Ben relished in the sight of her, letting out a slow, shaky breath. He felt like his body was buzzing, adrenaline coursing through him. Rey reached out one hand to beckon him forward, flush with desire. He obliged, kissing her and pressing down upon her warm body. His sex pressed upon hers and he felt the absolute _heat_ radiating between her legs. 

Rey moaned with pleasure as he glided against her clitoris, slick with her own wetness. Ben was panting, uttering her name over and over in a fervent, quiet prayer. 

They felt their bond in the Force open wider than ever before. It was like he was connected to her experience, her pleasure as well as his own. She could feel his arousal and mind numbing pleasure in the expanse of the Force that only the two of them shared. Ben seemed to read her thoughts, feeling her excitement peak and swell in a certain area when he rubbed against her. He reached down, and lightly pressed his finger there. She moaned louder now, her eyes rolling back, her torso arching up to him. _Yes, there._ Ben was overjoyed at her pleasure, at his ability to give her this, and yet also entranced by the telepathic bond they seemed to have awakened. 

Rey was lost in the thrill of her pleasure, gasping and moaning unashamed. _Faster,_ Ben heard, and his finger quickened the pace of the light circles he drew upon her. He kissed her in an attempt to stifle the involuntary cries now coming from her lips. He was thrilled, but aware that his hut was not so far from the next one. She urged him on, hungrily kissing and taking his tongue into her mouth, reaching an exhilarating high, until— 

Rey shattered beneath him, trembling and twitching, gasping for breath. Ben’s movement slowed and, ever watchful of her face and mental reactions, moved his fingers down to her folds, rubbing and exploring them while she came down from her peak. Rey’s eyes were closed and her face had a look of bewildered pleasure. She felt like her body had turned into jelly, settling and melting into the floor. Her mind was automatically relaxed. Ben bestowed kisses to her cheeks and neck.

She looked at him, sated and in awe. He returned the look, smiling and biting his bottom lip. 

_I want to make you feel that way,_ she communicated without saying a word. 

“You don’t have to” Ben said, suddenly self-conscious. This had been more than enough. He felt like he could die happy right now, making Rey come. 

“Switch places with me,” Rey said, a devilish grin on her face. 

Ben’s cheeks grew flush with nervous excitement, and he rolled off of her and onto his back. She climbed on his lap and straddled him once again, nothing blocking the contact of their skin now. His hard cock curved up to his stomach. She placed herself against his erection. She was too nervous at the thought of _this_ inside of her just yet, so she thought instead to stroke his shaft with her own body. Placing her hands on the mat at his sides, she began to gyrate her hips, pressing her wet, hot sex against his thick length. Ben’s eyes fluttered closed, only inhaling and exhaling to sound off his pleasure in the quietest way possible. His hands roamed her body, her waist, her derriere, her breasts, her thighs. 

Rey was also alight with pleasure again, her clitoris notching against the head of his shaft with every stroke. She felt her wetness soaking between them. His wide hands gripped her hips, guiding her pace. She clenched and released her vagina, and Ben felt her muscles contract on his cock. His eyes opened in wonder and lust and _oh, stars_ it all felt so good. Rey’s pace quickened, an urgent hunger building in her again to achieve that illustrious, orgasmic high. Ben watched her hips arch, her breast swaying, and it was all too much for him. He was starting to lose control— nearly there— 

Rey began to come a second before him, and feeling her contracting against him pushed him over the edge entirely. Her wetness, her movement, all pushed upon him in an orgasm like he’d never experienced with just his hand. His cum shot up to his stomach, each pulse a blessed release of ecstasy. 

Rey’s breathing slowed again, and she looked down to see his ejaculation between them. She felt curiosity and pleasure. _She’d done that. She’d made him feel that way_. She couldn’t help but slide a finger across his stomach and taste the strange, translucent texture. It was salty, slightly bitter. It was gelatinous and warm and part of _him._

She noticed Ben staring, eyes wide.

“What?” She said, suddenly self-conscious. “Is it bad to taste it?”

“No,” Ben shook his head laughing. “I was just surprised. That…was arousing, watching you do it.” 

Rey blushed and looked down. She traced her fingertips along the lines of his hips. He reached for her hand and kissed her palm, eyes half closed. 

“Thank you” he whispered. He seemed to be able to pass along all his emotions of the experience into her mind. The way he felt so lucky to do this with her— this girl he loved. The way he didn’t feel worthy of her affection, but was grateful for it all the same.

Rey felt his thoughts in her mind, and shook her head, smiling. She leaned down. 

_“_ I feel the same way,” she whispered in his ear. She pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made good on that explicit content tag?! Man, I was so excited to finally write it!
> 
> What did you think of Luke's reaction to everything?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He entered, Rey following behind, and saw that all the students were watching the HoloNet projection on the walls. Two people were delivering breaking news on the broadcast.
> 
> “—no comment yet from Senator Leia Organa, but we do have confirmation of legitimate proof that exposes Senator Organa as being the daughter of Darth Vader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a doozy to write. I had 2 other drafts before with entirely different scenarios, but this is the right one. It's a relief that it's done!
> 
> Oh, and title change! I felt the new title suited the story better now that the plot has shifted and evolved.

The next morning, Rey discovered they’d overslept, and sunlight was pooling under the door of Ben’s hut. 

“Ben!” She hissed, her mind racing with panic. “Wake up! We’re late!” 

Ben squinted with one eye to look at her, then noticed how bright the room was. He bolted upright. 

They dressed in a fluster, no time to savor the feel of each other’s naked bodies pressed together. Ben clipped his lightsaber to his belt for his morning class and remembered Rey’s saber was still in his pack. 

“Here,” he handed the hilt to her. 

“Thanks,” Rey said, taking it from him after pulling on her leggings. 

Ben peeked out of his hut door while Rey put her shirt on.

“I don’t see anyone,” He said, surprised. “No one’s outside. Maybe everyone’s still at breakfast?” He guessed. 

“Well, lucky for us.” She belted her own saber and reached on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. His concentration was broken and he looked down at her, grinning.

“Let’s make a run for it.”

They burst from the hut, running and giggling as they ran up the soft slope of the hill to the temple. There was no helping the fact that they would enter for breakfast at the exact same time— they’d have to play it off as a coincidence if they wanted to snag any scraps of food left.

The curious thing was why no one else was milling about, making their way to classes. 

Ben looked through the door window and saw the entire school seated in the refectory, their faces glum. He entered, Rey following behind, and saw that all the students were watching the HoloNet projection on the walls. Two people were delivering breaking news on the broadcast.

“—no comment yet from Senator Leia Organa, but we do have confirmation of legitimate proof that exposes Senator Organa as being the daughter of Darth Vader, Sith Lord and face of the Empire. Serving under Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Darth Vader killed countless civilians across the galaxy. Few people would want to associate with the daughter of the biggest monster in our history. It’s quite a blow to Senator Organa’s campaign for Chancellor of the New Republic.”

“That’s right, the only acceptable action now is for Leia Organa to resign and end her campaign for Chancellor. We are left asking ourselves if Senator Organa wanted to put herself into a position of power to inflict her own agenda the way the Empire did. Who’s to say she wouldn’t enact harmful laws and policies? The genetic pre-disposition of being the daughter of Darth Vader could mean she’s had malicious intentions all along—“

Ben froze, hearing the broadcast. His heart began to race with anxiety. They couldn’t possibly be discussing his mother? Daughter of… Darth Vader? _No, that’s not right. There’s no way it could be true._

The news anchors were now introducing new footage. It was the evidence, the proof of their claims. An old hologram began to play on the walls. Ben recognized the image of his grandfather, Bail Organa. 

“Leia, your real father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi who turned to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Your mother was Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo. Padmé gave birth to twins just before she died. Your brother Luke was taken by other relatives, and your mother and I adopted you. Leia, I know this will be hard to hear—“

It seemed the entire school now converged onto Ben, whispering about him, their heads turning to stare at him like he was a monster— a freak. Ben heard a ringing in his ears, a high pitched sound, making his vision go blurry at the edges. His face grew hot with embarrassment as so many eyes followed him. He felt someone touching him. Rey. She took his hand. 

“Let’s get out of here,” she whispered urgently. She tugged him backwards and out of the refectory. Ben followed the pull of her hand in a daze, unable to take control of basic functions. She led them to an empty classroom. His muscles were tense, his breathing shallow. He was sure time had slowed and he would not recover from this seeming paralysis in his brain. 

“Ben!” She couldn’t reach him. She hugged him to her. It was like he was a ghost— looking straight ahead but seeing nothing. It was like he didn’t know she was there. 

There was something in Ben’s mind clawing at him. _Your real father was_ _Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi who became Darth Vader_. 

Ben slowly sank to his knees.

_A Jedi who was turned to the dark side_. The words replayed in his head, each piece clicking into place like a new puzzle that made up his identity. His family’s identity. His hands slowly reached up and held Rey, still standing, to his kneeling form. He buried his face in her stomach and she wound her arms around his head and neck, holding him tightly to her. 

“I’m so sorry, Ben. I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

Rey thought of how most people in the galaxy would view this. Never before had there been a scandal like this in her memory. She had no connection to those parts of history. No parents or grandparents to tell her stories of the Clone Wars, or the Empire, or even the Battle of Jakku, which had ended the civil war and the Empire itself. Her only part in this story was being a scavenger from a war that had come before her. She had scaled Empire Star Destroyers in the desert so she could eat, so she could survive. 

She’d never considered the way those giant ships, half buried in sand, had shaped the very painful history of this galaxy.

She imagined what Ben must be feeling. He had always been weighed down by his family’s expectations for him. Being the son and nephew of the galaxy’s three biggest heroes who’d led the rebellion to victory. But now he was also the grandson of its biggest villain. 

Ben’s breathing was ragged as the shock settled and other thoughts began to race through his mind. What would be the fallout of this information? His mother’s political career— it was over. What did that mean for his family?

Did his mother know the truth before today? Did Luke?

Ben moved to stand up again and Rey helped, always keeping a hand on his arm or chest. “I have to see Luke,” he said robotically. 

“I’m coming with you,” Rey said firmly. Ben thought to argue against it, but he admitted to himself that having Rey by his side would keep him grounded. He could feel her reaching out in the Force to soothe and support him through his grief. He let her in, taking comfort in her presence. He nodded, and they walked hand in hand to Luke’s office. 

When they entered, Luke’s data pad was beeping with several hologram messages and he was recording his own message, talking in a frenzy. The news broadcast was also playing, contributing to the fluster of noises arguing with each other. Luke ended his holo message immediately and muted the HoloNet broadcast when he saw Ben appear in the doorway.

“Ben,” he said, his face turning white. “I—we— need to talk.” 

“Did you know?” Ben said standing solid, a wall that couldn’t be avoided.

“Yes,” Luke said hesitantly. 

“When did you find out? Have you always known?”

“I found out when I was around your age,” he said. “I told Leia shortly after that. It was all during the rebellion. It was a shock to us both.”

“And you never thought to tell me.” Ben’s tone was cold, unfeeling. His face unexpressive. 

Rey looked up at him, worried. She saw his rigidity, his jaw clenched and the muscles pulled tight in his face. A nerve below his left eye twitched in distress. 

Luke tried to gain control of the conversation. “We wanted to tell you very soon. We planned to tell you after you became a Jedi Master—“

“Why? Why wait?” He asked angrily. His composure was slipping. 

“Ben, your mother had a vision before you were born. She saw that you would be tempted by the dark side. We didn’t want you to feel like your ancestry dictated who you would become. Just because Darth Vader was turned to the dark, it doesn’t mean you will. We wanted to wait until you chose the light of the Jedi for yourself and completed your training, so that you would be as prepared as possible if you were ever tempted.” 

Luke’s eyes flickered to Rey involuntarily.

Seeing this, Ben’s rage burst forth, his tone scathing. “You thought I couldn’t handle it? I guess we’ll never know, since you couldn’t trust me enough to let me in on the big family secret,” he said sarcastically. “And now I have to find out like everyone else: on the HoloNet. With peoplestaring at me like I’m a monster. Because you were too cowardly to tell me.”

Luke flinched and tried to speak again, but Ben cut him off. 

“You _lied_ to me. About Anakin Skywalker.”

“I didn’t lie!” Luke said indignantly. “Anakin _did_ die the day he decided to murder younglings and turn to the dark. Darth Vader was like a different person. But there was still good in Darth Vader. He saved my life and killed himself to protect me. He turned back to the light side and died in my arms. _That_ is the real legacy of your grandfather!”

Ben huffed a humorless laugh, shrugging his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter. You lied.”

Rey felt a storm was brewing in the Force. Dark smoke curled around Ben, and flashes of black lightning struck his aura. She squeezed his hand. Her own light couldn’t penetrate the wall he’d built around himself. Her attempts to reach him were smothered in his black clouds.

Luke slammed his fist down on his desk. “Dammit, Ben! This was all for your benefit! To save you!”

Ben shook his head grimly. “No. I don’t believe that.” 

Luke’s Force signature was changing now. Streaking with darkness like black stains on a white canvas.

Ben took a step forward. “Did you always doubt me? Or were you afraid I would tell other people?” Ben asked. Luke was silent, glaring at his nephew.

Ben tilted his head to the side, contemplative. “Huh. Is that it? I mean, how could the galaxy trust you now? You lied to everyone, even your family. So you could build all this,” he gestured around him. 

“What do you think is going to happen now? Do you think anyone is going to want their children to study under the son of Darth Vader?”

Luke roared and ignited his green saber. He split his desk in two, his blade screeching through the wood. With a wave of his hand, Luke’s desk separated into two pieces, bolting apart and smashing into opposite walls. He stepped forward, darkness overtaking him.

Ben ignited his blue saber. “Rey, get out of here,” he told her, not breaking eye contact with Luke.

“I won’t leave you!” Rey cried.

Luke calmly centered his green saber in front of himself as he watched them. 

_Rey is the problem,_ he thought. 

He had lost control of Ben. He was more distracted, less obedient. Luke would have been able to calm Ben if she hadn’t been there. It all came down to solving the problem of _her_. 

Luke set his eyes on Rey and lifted his saber to attack her.

Fury, pain, and fear exploded from Ben’s Force signature. _No!_ He raised his hand into the air, palm up. Books, holocrons, every possession in Luke’s office soared straight at his uncle. Luke bent to one knee and used the Force to project the objects away from him. Books flew from the shelves and glass shattered against the walls. Bookshelves crumbled and fell. Luke rose to his feet again and swiped his green blade before Rey could ignite her own, but Ben moved to block him. Their sabers shrieked from the friction.

Rey approached Luke from his left side and Ben from his right, forcing Luke to adjust his fighting style to defend both of their blows from opposite sides. Sabers met walls and slashed through the room, splitting and scorching everything in sight.

_Rey, the room is going to come down. We need to move out._ Their bond helped them coordinate a block and attack defense as they retreated back to the door. Ben screwed up his strength, drawing on the Force for more power. The ceiling of Luke’s office began to cave in. Ben manipulated the weakening structure; wood beams cracked and split overhead. Luke saw that he was trapped in the condemned room and fought harder to push Ben back and out of the exit. Rey saw Ben’s focus slip. Luke was coming for an attack but Ben was focused on bringing down the ceiling. Luke’s killing blow seemed to come down in slow motion over Ben’s head. She desperately reached up to block it at the same moment Ben did. Their lightsabers crossed in an X shape to protect from Luke’s strike. 

_Boom._

The echo of their lightsabers crossing created a sonic boom. Glass and windows shattered. Luke went flying back ten feet from the force of the blow. His body smashed into the back wall and crumpled to the ground. Then the ceiling finally broke loose and caved in.

Ben turned and grabbed Rey by the waist, pulling them both out of the office. He took her hand and they sprinted down the hall. Behind them, they heard shouting and screaming as students discovered the source of noise and destruction. 

“What’s happened? Master Luke! Where is he?!” Students called. 

Rey looked back and saw students pointing at her and Ben as they ran away. 

“They attacked Master Luke! Stop them!” Someone yelled. They were being chased by Gaven and other students, their lightsabers drawn to fight.

They stepped outside to the landing pad where four ships sat, warming in the sunlight.

Ben’s power flowed freely through him, as if he’d been let loose from a cage. He motioned for large boulders on the ground to soar up and smash into the door where students were seconds away from exiting. He grunted with the effort, but managed to barricade the door completely with rocks. He might have just killed his uncle, who had tried to kill Rey. The students would blame him for everything. He was a criminal now, an outlaw. The ringing in his ears was drowning him again until Rey’s voice cut through.

“What do we do?” She asked frantically, her lightsaber still held between both hands. 

Ben looked at her, pained. He couldn’t ask her to run away. To ruin her whole life, her training.

“Rey, I—“ his voice cracked. “I have to leave.” He held out one hand to her. A silent question.

Rey bit her lip. She looked at him, then back at the temple. Students would come any second from other doors. What would they do? What would _she_ do?

She imagined the different scenarios that could play out. One, she could take Ben’s hand and leave with him. Two, she could stay behind while he left. The thought alone crushed her. To be left planetside again while someone she loved flew away. Since she was a little girl, she had constantly wished to go back to the moment when her parents left her on Jakku. She wished she had fought harder to stop them from leaving her behind. If she let Ben go, she might never see him again. The only person that really loved her would be gone, and she would be alone again. No. No, no no. 

She reached out and took his hand. “We leave together,” she said fiercely. 

At that moment, they heard people shouting and running outside. They were coming. 

If they stayed a moment longer, they would have to fight, and lives would be lost. It was now or never. 

Their hands locked together and they ran for the nearest starship. They sprinted up the ramp and Rey headed to the cockpit. 

She willed her hands to stop shaking as she activated the sublight drive. Ben shut the loading ramp and rushed to the cockpit to pilot. He engaged the repulsorlift and they rose slowly into the air. Students were running to the ship, shouting. Others followed behind, their faces tear stricken and distressed. The ship rose up and away, gaining speed and elevation until they were out of the planet’s atmosphere. Someone could still come after them. She gasped. 

“I have to deactivate the tracker!” Rey said flustered. She left Ben in the cockpit while she went to the mainframe to stop the location beacon from tracking their whereabouts. But, where would they go?

They’d stolen a valuable ship from the academy. A combination of a small yacht and scout vessel, it was a ship that a Jedi could use for speedy travel, but it could also accommodate one or two people for several weeks if the mission required it.

She ripped wires out of the mainframe while she considered that. Where was home? It wasn’t Jakku. Never by her choice. The Jedi Academy… it was a place that taught her to wield extraordinary powers and channel them with focus and patience. It was a place for rules, discipline and self-restraint. It wasn’t a home, but it was the place that gave her Ben every day for three years. A place for friendship and building trust. Yes, she would miss this place. But she couldn’t forget Luke’s eyes as he walked forward to kill her. That crazed look of anger. 

What if they had lost the fight? What if Ben had died?

She grit her teeth and tore the tracking beacon from the antenna wiring, tossing it to the ground.

_Ben_ was home. He loved her more than anyone else in this galaxy. And after the way they had given themselves to each other last night… S _tars, was that really only hours ago?_ She thought. She took a deep breath and finished re-wiring the antenna. She closed the maintenance panel and walked back to the cockpit. 

She was a bit surprised to see Ben calm, focused. He was entering coordinates for hyperspace when she took a seat in the co-pilot chair. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

“It’s a tiny planet in the Outer Rim called Sedri. My dad once had a smuggler’s hideout there. I think you’ll like it.”

Rey nodded and gave a small smile. She wasn’t sure how to act or how to feel after what they’d just been through. But she was sure of her choice.

Ben guided the ship into lightspeed and sat back in his seat, staring ahead. He was leaving. He was already gone. He would never return to that school. A place where he was lied to. A place that taught him to forget his emotions, become unfeeling. To relinquish all personal attachments. How had he ever hoped to fall in love with Rey and still become a Jedi? Luke never would have allowed it. He’d seen the proof of that when his uncle had tried to kill her. 

“Luke was so angry…Why would he come for us like that?” Rey asked quietly, breaking their shared silence.

“He attacked when he didn’t have control anymore,” Ben said. “He was angry and we were the nearest target.” He replayed the image of Luke’s green saber slashing at Rey and flinched. He reached out to her beside him, as if needing physical reassurance that she was okay. 

She took his reaching hand and wrapped it in both of hers. He looked over at her finally, his forehead creased with sadness. 

“I’m sorry you got mixed up in all of this,” he whispered.

She shook her head. “There was never any other way,” she said simply.

“I’m not ever going back there,” he said. “I’d rather run away than be under the thumb of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master.”

“What about your mother and father?” She asked.

He was angry at all of them. For lying to him, for making him jump through hoops to be a Jedi. To earn their approval. To earn the right to know the truth about his heritage. They’d shoved him in a corner and told him to behave. But he was done trying to please his family. Even if it meant he had to give them up. 

“No,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Take on YouTube is fantastic, and they have an excellent video about Kylo Ren's rage. This chapter was heavily inspired by their words in the video, particularly the concept of:  
> Anger is fear plus a target. Ben is angry and takes it out on Luke, Luke is angry and tries to take it out on Rey.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISrVe4uUXZg


End file.
